I Hate Everything About You
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: To save his little brother, Dean Winchester, the best hunter in his division must go undercover and make Castiel,the angel who took his brother, fall for him and get his help Will Dean be able to win the angel's heart and save Sam before he's turned and sold?Dean/Cas Sam/Gabriel Cas/OC/OC/OC OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**So, before you read there are some things you should know. 1) Angels work with humans to take care of supernatural beings 2) Vamps and Werewolves are only slaves 3) I use names from other shows, including but not limited to, Once Upon A Time 4) Milton is not Castiel's last name, the only angel with a last name is Anna. 5) Chapter titles will usually be song lyrics or song titles just like the Title of the story itself is a song by Three Days Grace 6) So, Like my story Radioactive, I make no promises on updating, though hopefully I can get more written during the rest of Christmas break.**_

**Chapter One: I'm Too Young, To Feel This Old**

Dean kicked his chair over and let out a frustrated cry. His brother was kidnapped on their latest hunt and there was nothing he could do about it. His boss, David Nolan, ordered him to stay in his office with his partner, Gabriel, and said he and his daughter Emma would take care of it. Sam had been taken 12 hours before and Dean was riled up.

Gabriel walked in to find papers scattered everywhere, the desks only had their laptops on them and both their chairs were toppled over. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at him, daring him to make an attempt at placating him.

Gabriel just handed him a coffee, they were still on the clock after all, picked up his chair and slumped into it.

"What? No _'messing up the office won't get Sammy back'_ speech?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Nope."

Dean glared indignantly at his partner. "You're his boy toy! Why don't you care that he's been taken?! Why can't you use your angel mojo to find him?!" Dean rushed forward and grabbed the short angel by his plaid shirt and shoved him roughly against the wall. The chair banged loudly against the linoleum floor. Jo and Ellen appeared in the doorway, looking out of breath and worried.

"One of us has to keep a clear head." Gabriel stated calmly, "And whoever took him hid him to angels as soon as he was taken."

"Dean." Ellen warned. The hunter didn't even acknowledge she was there. He let go of the angel and punched the wall next to his head.

"Sonofabitch!" He shouted. He turned and shoved past the girls.

As Dean walked out to the rows of cubicles, he spotted Mr. Nolan and Emma walking in. David spotted him and waved him over.

Dean met him halfway. "Sammy?" He asked.

David exchanged a look with Emma."Let's talk in my office."

* * *

"Dean," David started once Emma shut the door,"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Dean felt his heart beat quicken, his palms began to sweat. "What...what is it?" He choked out.

"There's no easy way to say this...Sam's been...he's..." Mr. Nolan tried.

"Dammit David just say it!" His anger starting to boil over again at his friend's hesitance.

"He's been sold."

Dean leapt from his chair. "_SOLD?!"_ He shouted, nearly jumping across the desk.

"Dean." Emma warned, she had her hand gun pointed at him. "Sit. Down."

He held his arms up in surrender and sat back down. "Who has he been sold to?" Dean asked in a strained voice.

"Castiel."

"Castiel? Of the Milton family?"

"Yes."

"If you know who took him, why don't you go save him?!"

"Legally, we can't."

"And why the hell not?!"

"He has certification to keep any human he wishes as long as he has the intent to turn them into a vampire or a werewolf within 3 months of their purchase."

"So that's it?"

"No. There is one way to save your brother."

"What is it?"

* * *

Sam took in his surroundings. He was in a big room with pale blue walls, a single bed with two small bedside tables on either side of the bed, each held a lamp and to complete the room was a desk that sat in the corner.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening. First he was knocked unconscious, Second he woke up naked in handcuffs in a room full of men, then the men inspected every inch of his six foot frame, next he was sold to the infamous Castiel, and finally he was stuck in this room.

He heard a click from the door. A moment later a young man walked in, followed by a an even younger looking girl holding a bag, a slightly older man and finally, the angel every hunter feared. Castiel turned and locked the door behind him.

Once he was finished, he turned to face the human.

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked after the angel just stared at him in silence. He felt vulnerable, sitting naked on the bed while an angel with a staring problem said nothing.

"J," He turned to the girl,"Clothes."

Sam looked at the girl as she walked towards him. He noticed she had chocolate brown eyes with a hint of red in them, long hair that he couldn't decided if it was black or brown, pale skin and she wore a long black dress with a blue ribbon around the waist with a matching fedora. In fact, all of them wore the same fedora with an ace of spades card stuck in the band. The men wore matching uniforms, blue dress shirt, black vest, dress pants and dress shoes. She handed him the bag she'd been holding. Sam looked in the bag and knew he'd be dressed like the others.

"Sam, is it?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded.

"Dress." Castiel ordered, he and the other men turned around, but the girl didn't.

"She's not turning around. Safety precaution." Castiel explained when he didn't hear the bag opening or the slide of clothes against skin.

"I'm sorry you've ended up here." Castiel told the human as heard him finally begin to dress.

Sam snorted at that.

"I know you do not believe me, but I don't blame you. To you, I am the infamous Castiel of the Milton's, drug smuggler, arms dealer, slave trader. Am I right?"

Sam nodded, then realizing the angel couldn't see him, he spoke. "Yes."

Castiel gave a broken kind of laugh. "Well I am all those things. That is exactly why I'm sorry you ended up here."

"If you're so sorry, let me go."

The angel sighed. "I can't do that I'm afraid." He turned to face the human as he pulled on his new dress pants.

"Why not?"

Castiel gave a small, sad, secretive smile. His eyes flicked to the ground before he spoke again. "Which do you prefer to be, a vampire or a werewolf?"

"Neither." Sam answered as he began buttoning the dress shirt.

Castiel sighed. "You have two months to decide."

"Why not just make it three?"

"You will need time to adjust to your new abilities before you are sold. I suppose if you're lucky you'll be kept here as a Milton slave instead."

Sam snorted.

"Eric." Cas tilted his head to the younger male who looked to be in his teens.

"Sir." He replied obediently, obviously catching his meaning.

"Two months." Castiel repeated before leaving. His other two companions followed him leaving Sam and Eric alone. Sam noticed Eric staring after them.

* * *

"Why are you still in here?"Sam asked when a silence permeated the room. When he didn't answer he tried,"Vampire or Werewolf?"

"Werewolf." He answered, his blue eyes finally flicking to Sam.

"Why are you in here?" Sam repeated.

"I am your trainer."

"Trainer?" When Eric nodded, Sam continued,"Why do I need a trainer?"

"No matter what you become, you will need to know how to fight effectively."

"I already know how to fight."

"Your capture says differently." Eric muttered.

Sam opened his mouth to retort, but Eric spoke before he could.

"Put your hat on. No one outside the family can know you're a newbie."

"We'll be leaving this house?"

"Compound, and no. But we will spend time working in the main house and we can't have our guests realizing you're not supernatural yet."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll try to buy you. You are a perfect specimen to have as a slave or dinner, depending on how they want you."

Sam gaped. "Would the Milton's sell me?"

Eric chuckled. "No,at least not until you've been turned, trained and adapted, which might lead to some tarnished business opportunities, and we can't have that."

Sam nodded his understanding and put on his hat.

* * *

Castiel felt two warm bodies curl into his side. He looked to his right to see Jayla and then to his left to see Josh.

To some, they seemed to be his sex slaves, to others, his most loyal minions, but to Castiel, they were his only friends, the only ones who knew the truth, the only ones who knew why he was the Million's prized angel.

That of course didn't mean he hadn't slept with them, he had, just not like everyone presumed. He didn't demand they have sex with him, they chose when and if they did, he didn't cross the line and make them resort to incest like others would.

He loved them, not in the way seen in movies or read in books, he loved them, just not deeply, not with his entire angelic being, but it was enough. More than he'd ever expected to love another being.

He both loved and hated that they'd be with him for all eternity. He loved that he'd always have them, but loathed that they'd always be his slaves, they'd never get the freedom they deserved. Even though he wished to let them go, he couldn't, they were still property of the Milton's. And he could never go against them.

He felt a hand stroke his face, pulling him from his thoughts.

"May we feed?" Jayla asked.

Castiel nodded. He felt both of his wrists being moved upward, then two pairs of fangs sinking into his veins.

Castiel was far from a masochist, but he could admit that he enjoyed when they fed from him. It grounded him, reminded him that he was still alive.

Once they finally pulled away from him, Josh spoke.

"What do you think he will choose?"

"Sam?" Josh nodded, "I don't know."

* * *

"Are you sure these sigils will work?" Dean asked Hael.

"I hope so." Hael muttered.

"Let's see. Gabriel!" David called. The archangel walked in.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Can you recognize Dean's soul?" Gabriel turned to Dean, his eyes glowed a blinding white as he stared at the human, trying to see his soul.

The light faded and the angel finally answered. "Nope. I can see it, but no name pops into my head when I try to put a name to it."

"Good."

"Not good. I think my brother will be suspicious that your soul won't inform him of your name." Hael interjected.

"Is there a way to fix it?"

Gabriel reached forward and Dean almost keeled over in pain.

"Perfect, now your soul will identify you as Dean Grey." Gabriel declared.

Dean looked at Hael to confirm it. The angel nodded, a slight pout on his face. Gabriel slapped a hand on Dean and Hael's shoulders.

"When are you going to rescue our Sammy?" Gabriel asked.

"In two days. The techie's need some time to establish my identity, find me a place to live and make sure that Dean Winchester is dead and that Dean Grey will pop up if I'm given a DNA test."

"Winchester!" Dean saw Chuck rushing towards him.

"It's ok brother only archangels are meant to know those sigils." Dean heard Gabriel console his brother as he went to meet Chuck halfway.

"Hey Chuck. What's up?" Chuck shoved keys and a wallet into Dean's hands.

"Here's your key to your new apartment, your new wallet, credit cards, and Driver's license ." Chuck immediately turned and started rushing away.

Dean reached forward and stopped him."Whoa tweaker." Chuck made a face at the name.

"What Dean? I'm kinda busy creating your life."

"Where's my new place?"

"You're lucky you have your looks." Chuck muttered, "It's on your driver's license." Chuck called as he scurried back to his office.

* * *

Dean shouldered the front door open to his new place. He flicked on the lights. His cover apartment was better than his actual apartment. The walls were dark grey, outlined in blank, a charcoal couch sat in the middle of the living room, a coffee table in front of it and in front of both was a 52' inch flatscreen.

After a quick once over of the rest of the apartment, Dean crashed heavily onto the couch. As amazing as this place was, he hoped he didn't have to live here long.

Dean Winchester's life wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. He and Sammy had lost their mom when Dean was four and Sammy was 6 months old, then they lost their father when Dean was 23 and Sam was 19 when John went on a hunt and was missing for three weeks before his body turned up in pieces as a warning from the Granados to back off in their investigation. His thoughts in those days, were dark, full of hatred and bitterness. Some days he just wanted to give up. He would talk to Bobby and his surrogate father would tell him he was to young to feel that old and beaten.

If there ever was something Dean was grateful to the Milton's for, it was therm killing every single Granados bastard. But now, they had Sammy. The only family he had left.

Now his gratitude was gone, and he'd kill every single one of them to get his brother back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Additional Character Names Come From: The Walking Dead, Teen Wolf and my mind.**_

**Chapter 2: The Good Life Is What I Need**

Castiel walked into Azrael's office with Josh, Eric and Jayla flanking his sides. He found the angel of death talking to a man he'd never seen before.

"Ahh! Castiel! Come in and meet our newest mechanic and Handy man." The angel of death waved him in. The other man turned in the leather chair and gave Castiel a winning smile.

"Dean Grey." Dean held out his hand and Castiel took it.

"Castiel."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Castiel turned to Azrael expectantly, as did Dean.

"Take Mr. Grey to Mr. Dixon."

"Yes brother." Castiel bowed slightly before whistling. Eric opened the office door and held it, waiting for their exist. "Come with me Mr. Grey."

"Call me Dean." The other man stated, waiting for the angel to lead the way.

"After you Dean." Castiel moved to the side and gestured to the open door. Dean gave him a questioning look.

"Mr. Grey, if you want to work here, you'll have to get used to our slaves, angels and colleagues not turning their backs to you." Azrael informed him. Dean nodded and stepped out the door first.

* * *

Castiel walked with Dean to his left, Jayla to his right, Josh to Dean's left and Eric trailing behind.

"What did Azrael mean that you won't turn your backs on me?"

"It's just a precaution really, we are stronger than you, but that doesn't mean we're foolish and think humans can't get the best of us." Josh answered.

"Precisely." Castiel agreed.

Dean looked around as they walked. Security cameras where everywhere as were well dressed guards.

"Castiel, I must go. I have a training session." Eric informed the group.

Castiel nodded.

"Be prepared." Dean looked the angel curiously.

"Wha-aaah?!" Dean panicked as he felt a rush of wind and saw his surroundings beginning to morph.

Dean almost fell to the ground, but a strong arm held him up.

"My apologies Dean, but I have other matters to attend to and felt this would be faster."

Dean straightened and felt the arm let go. "It's ok, just not used to angel flight."

Castiel nodded.

"Castiel? What do you want?" Dean saw a man about his age wiping his hand on a red, oil-stained rag.

"Daryl. This is your new employee, Dean Grey."

Daryl stuck out his slightly cleaned right hand. "Daryl Dixon." He introduced when Dean shook his hand. "Jayla, Josh." He nodded at them in turn.

"We must be going. Please make sure Derek doesn't kill him." Before Dean could give the angel a concerned look, they were left alone.

* * *

"Don't worry, as long as you stay out of Hale's way you'll survive." Daryl stated. "I have a job I need your help with."

"What is it?"

"Restoring a '73 Dodge Charger." Daryl waved for him to follow.

"Not as nice as my baby, but cool."

"What do you drive?" Daryl asked, holding open a door to their right.

"A '67 Chevy Impala."

"Nice."

Dean finally walked in through the door and looked over the charger. It had countless dents and scratches, the trunk was missing, the windows were blown out and the interior looked like it had been burned up.

"Whose car is this?"

"Anthony, one of the Milton boys."

Dean nodded to the car."What happened to it?"

"Don't know. I'm just a mechanic."

"You didn't bother to ask?"

"Nope. Got a three grand bonus and a two dollar raise not to."

Dean shook his head. "Who else works in here?"

"Blake and Colton. Blake has the day off , but Colt's out getting parts for a mustang."

A voice cut in before Dean could reply.

"Hey Daryl, I'm going out for lunch want me to bring you some-who are you?"

"Derek, Dean, Dean, Derek." Daryl introduced them.

Dean outstretched his hand, but Derek only stared at, before turning to Daryl.

"Want me to bring you back a burger or something?"

"Yeah." Daryl reached for his wallet, but Derek shook his head.

"This ones on me. But if _he_ wants anything, then he'll have to pay."

Dean shook his head. "I'm good. Ate before I got here."

"Just get me a burger. You know how I like it babe."

"That's why everyone think we're gay, you keep sayin shit like that." Derek grumbled, walking over to a key rack and snatching a pair. "Taking the Jag, be back soon."

"Be quick hon, you know I get anxious when you're not here." Derek flipped him off. "When,where and how hard?"

"Fuck off!" Derek yelled from another room.

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

Daryl smiled at him. "Don't you even try that. I can get away with it cause I'm the best friend he has. He'd kick your ass or rip out your heart if you so much as hinted at it."

Dean stopped his laughing. "He's a werewolf?"

"Yup. Now lets get to work."

* * *

Sam ducked as Eric gave a high kick and then grabbed the werewolf's leg, attempting to throw off his balance. However, Eric mauverued so he could wrap his other leg around the humans while simultaneously getting his other leg back and getting Sam in an arm bar.

"We're done for today." Eric said, letting go of him and standing up.

"Already?" Sam said from the floor. "Yesterday we went longer."

"At least with MMA. We need to strengthen your muscles, don't get me wrong, you're strong, but you need to build your muscles so the moves won't be so hard to learn."

Sam stood and nodded, dusting himself off.

"What now then?"

Eric looked at the clock on his phone. "I'm going to go get us some lunch from the main house."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Run a mile before I get back."

"What?"

"Run, and don't even think about cheating, cuz I'll know."

Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"The mile I want you to run is from here, to the mechanics shop at the other end of the compound and back to here." Eric said. Sam just looked at him. "Go! Or you won't get your salad."

"But-"

"7 minutes, you have seven minutes to run that mile. I'll be here waiting." With that said, Eric ran to the main house.

Sam turned and began the run. He hadn't eaten since the night before.

* * *

Sam was panting when he finally reached what he assumed to be the mechanics shop. He stopped for a second to catch his breath. A car pulled up behind him.

"Training?" Called a voice. Sam looked back and nodded at the man. "Well, if you have Eric, I suggest you get going, cuz he's serious about the no food thing." Sam nodded at him and started the run back.

* * *

"12 minutes and 36 seconds." Eric announced as the giant finally reached him. He bit into a double meat bacon cheeseburger.

Sam panted. He was more out of shape than he had thought.

"Well. You didn't earn lunch, but here." Eric tossed him a water bottle and a granola bar. "Since its your first day with the run, you get the granola bar. Next time you fail, you'll only get water, cuz I can't have you dying of dehydration, passing out is ok, I just can't let you die."

Sam gulped down the water and wiped his brow.

"I give you props though. You got a faster time than Colton on his first try. He got 14 minutes and 3 seconds." Sam sat next to the werewolf. "He didn't put in as much effort as you though."

"So, I really don't get lunch?" Sam asked.

"No, just the granola bar."

"You're a dick. You were cool until now." Sam bit into his consolation prize.

"Yeah...Sorry, Sammy, I have to earn my place in this family. So far, I have only one job; train the fledglings. Don't worry too much about lunch, I will feed you supper no matter what."

"You know something, for mobsters, you're not that terrifying."

"I'm just a slave. The Miltons and the angels are the mobsters."

"Do you have special connections at least?"

"Yeah, but I am considered just above trash to the Miltons themselves."

They ate their food in silence.

"Do you think I'll be able to stay here in Lawrence?" Sam prompted.

"Maybe, but why would you want to stay here?"

"I have family I'd like to see again some day."

Eric didn't respond and the silence stretched on until Eric stood, ran to the end of the training field and pointed to the the other end.. "Alright Sam, 100 lunges."

* * *

Dean watched Daryl and Derek eat as he washed a blue Honda. Riley Milton was apparently picking it up soon. He was concerned about meeting him, there had been a lot of blood on the car's hood and tires.

"Why're you laughin'?" Daryl mumbled through his mouth full of food.

"You have mustard painted on your face."

Daryl wiped a sleeve over his mouth, totally missing all the mustard.

"Better?"

Derek shook his head. "Here." Derek wiped off the mustard.

"Yup. You two are definitely gay for each other." A sultry voice commented. Derek flinched away from Daryl.

"Shut up Riley." He growled.

Dean saw a tall blond teen standing in front of them. She had hazel eyes that had a tint of blue. She had pale skin that was accented by her black hoodie. She was very pretty, even sexy, but both all the blood on her car and the age difference, he wouldn't go there.

"Bite me Derek."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Definitely, if you weren't with Daryl here, I'd totally hit that."

"In your dreams."

"Every night." Riley called as she walked towards Dean and her car.

"Almost done." Dean told her.

"Oooh. Hello. Who are you?" She scanned Dean up and down.

"Dean."

"Riley." Dean looked at her wearily and quickly finished cleaning the last of the blood.

"All done."

"Thanks pretty boy. I'll need you to wash it again tomorrow." She took the keys from Dean, got in and drove off.

"Is she kidding guys?"

Daryl shook his head. "No. She will get blood on the car again and have it back later tonight."

"What kind of blood is on the car?"

Derek answered him as Daryl took a sip of his drink. "You know the hit and run killer?" Dean nodded. "That's her. She takes out business men that have wronged her family."

"She's never been caught?"

"No. She only uses the same car twice and by the time the police find out the make and model, it's been conveniently stolen."

Dean shook his head.

Daryl devoured the last bit of his food. "Come on Grey, lets get back to the charger."

* * *

Castiel watched as Jake Milton pulled the trigger and the body of Ryan Hudson slumped to the ground.

"Take him to Troy." Jake ordered.

Castiel went to pick up Ryan. "Yes sir."

"Wait a moment."Castiel stopped and straightened.

"Sir?" Castiel asked.

"I have something for you." Jake pulled out an archangel's blade from his sleeve and handed it to him.

"This was Michael's blade." Castiel stated as he examined it.

"Yes, it was."

"Not that I am ungrateful, but why are you giving me this?"

"To give you the last thing I have of Michael."

Castiel nodded, he knew what he really meant.

_'To remind you that I own you.'_

* * *

Dean felt like punching something. He'd never felt so drained. He'd put up a front perfectly. Yes, he'd infiltrated the enemy's lair, He was the new mechanic/handy man.

That was the successful part of the day, the good part. The bad part was that he didn't even get a hint as to where Sam was.

"Deano!" Dean jerked his head to his left.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you're my second favorite Winchester. I thought I'd see how you're doing."

"Not good. I don't know where Sam is in that big ass compound! There are five buildings beside the main house, and so far the only other building I know is the garage!" Dean almost leaped from the couch, Gabriel's hand on his shoulder held him down.

"Rome wasn't built in a day Dean. I know you'll save him."

"But what if I can't? I've only gotten a glimpse of the compound and can tell it won't be easy to get to him."

"You can! You _will_! You know how I know?"

Dean shook his head.

"Because you're Dean Winchester! One of the most feared hunters in the world!" Gabriel paused for a second, "And because you're our only hope."

Dean shook his head. "I can't be. Why can't you just mojo into the compound and get him?"

"Because Castiel vowed to kill me if I ever set foot on the property."

"But you're an archangel!"

"He has my blade." Dean buried his head in his hands.

He just wanted to scream.

_Why couldn't something just be simple for once?_

Dean felt Gabriel shift closer to him on the couch.

"You don't have to stay Gabe."

"I know Dean." Gabriel placed a hand on his knee.

"What about Mary? She needs her stepdad."

Gabriel smiled at him weakly. "Her grandparents wanted some time with her."

They sat in relative silence, the TV being the only noise.

"That's another reason Dean."

"For what?"

"For why I know you will save Sam. You wouldn't leave your niece without her Dad."

* * *

I seem to have more inspiration for this story than my other one. Anyways, more Dean/Cas bonding in the next chapter.


	3. So I'll Find What Lies Beneath

**Note: Chapter Title is from the Breaking Benjamin song 'What Lies Beneath'. Just in case you care. You probably don't. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: So I'll Find What Lies Beneath**

Dean awoke the next morning to the ringing of the phone Azrael had given him. He reached over and answered it, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Grey. I'm just calling to tell you that you will spend the day with Castiel."

"Oh. Ok. May I ask why? I'm just the mechanic."

"And handy man. He needs to show you the compound, teach you what codes go to which building so when you're paged you'll know where to go. Just the basics really."

"Where do I meet up with him?.

"He'll meet you at your apartment. Be ready."

"Yes sir."

"I must go now Mr. Grey, I have a meeting."

"Yeah, ok, bye sir." Dean closed the phone and dropped it somewhere to his left.

_Great. I'm stuck with Castiel all day. I hope I can keep myself together._

Dean opened his eyes and stretched. He almost jumped out of bed when his hand hit something other than the empty space he expected to feel. He snapped his head to the left and saw Castiel looking at him. "Castiel?" He gaped.

"Dean." The angel greeted.

When he said nothing more, Dean spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm came to pick you up." Dean wanted to roll his eyes at the simple statement.

"Yeah, Azrael told me you were, but why are you in my bed?"

"I did not wish to disturb your companion in the living room."

Dean inwardly cursed. He hoped the angel didn't recognize Gabriel.

"Thanks I guess."

Castiel just stared into Dean's eyes. Dean couldn't help but squirm a little. It isn't everyday that you wake up half-naked with the angel that bought your brother staring intensely into your eyes.

"Can you wait in here while I take a shower and get ready?" Dean suggested, sliding from his bed and walking towards the door.

"As you wish."

Dean forced a smile. "Be back soon." He said, shutting the door. He quickly ran into the living room only to find it empty, but the smell of pancakes, coffee and bacon was permeating through the small apartment.

"Gabe?" He called quietly. He got no response. "Gabe?" He called again. He walked into the kitchen to find a short stack covered in syrup with a few strips of bacon on top. A note was on the coffee maker.

**_'Deano, I made you your favorite breakfast and I even have a pie you can take for lunch. I'll be here when you get off work-Love Your Favorite Angel'_**

Dean sighed in relief and sat down to eat.

* * *

Dean walked back into his bedroom, clad only with a towel around his waist.

Castiel was still sitting in the same position as before. He watched Dean as he grabbed his clothes. Dean was a bit unnerved by the angel and quickly grabbed his clothes and rushed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Sam woke up to the discomfort of a full bladder. He stretched but made no move to get up.

A light jab to his ribs alerted him to someone else's presence. "Eric?" He groaned.

"Not quite." He opened his eyes at the feminine voice to see the girl from before-J.

Sam sat up and pressed against the headboard. "What are you doing here? Where's Eric?"

A look of feigned hurt crossed her face and Sam couldn't help but be reminded of Gabriel. "How rude! Asking for Eric when there's a pretty girl in your bed!?Are you gay or do you just like him better?"

_Yup. Just like Gabe._

Sam held his hands up in surrender. "No,that's not-! I-"He stuttered.

J bust out laughing. "I'm just kidding Sam. And to answer your question, I'm here to retrieve you for Eric, he's at the training building waiting for us."

Sam sighed in relief. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the slaves. They were friendly enough if you kept to yourself. Still, they had twisted sense of humor and Sam had no doubt they'd kill him if he got in their way. He hoped he didn't meet an actual Milton.

* * *

Dean stood outside the Mechanics shop with Castiel by his side.

"The code for the shop is 13."

"What?"

"Your phone is set so you can be paged, the number that appears is the building you're needed at."

"Grey!" Dean turned to see Daryl looking at him from inside the shop. "You coming to work today or what?"

"He's with me for the day." Castiel answered.

"Oh. Where's the mob squad?"

"Training."

"Ahh. Derek told me he saw one of the new fledglings yesterday. The poor bastard was doing the mile run for Eric."

Castiel nodded. "He probably didn't eat then."

Dean shook his head. _What kind of training went on here?_

"Probably." Daryl stretched. "See ya tomorrow Dean." He nodded to Castiel. "Cassie."

"See ya." Dean called as Daryl retreated into the shop.

* * *

"What's this building?" Dean questioned, looking at the plain brick building. It looked nice enough, but it didn't have any sign to indicate what it was.

"The library. Number 14."

"Library? Why do mobsters need a library?"

"It's for James, Anthony, Christian and Rose Milton."

"How many kids does this family have?"

"Seven. Nine if you include the illegitimate ones."

Dean didn't say anything.

"Would you like to see inside?"

"Sure." Dean shrugged.

* * *

The inside of the library was amazing. It felt open, and clean, instead of closed and musty as Dean had expected.

"How many books are in here?"

"10,000 and counting."

Dean couldn't help but be awed by the great columns of books that went from end to end of the building. He wasn't much of a reader, but he might become one if he had a chance. He walked over to the nearest book shelf to see what they had, Castiel following behind.

Just as Dean began looking, a voice spoke behind them."Hey Castiel. Did you finish Ender's Game already?" Dean looked over his shoulder to see a pretty red head smiling at Castiel.

"Hello Daphne. No I have not, I didn't have time to yesterday." She put her hand on his arm and gave a light squeeze.

"So you didn't read The Hobbit or Paradise Lost yet either? I'm sure you'll have them to me soon. You're quite the avid reader." Castiel subtly moved backwards so she couldn't touch him. They began to chat idly and so Dean looked back at the shelf. From what he could tell, he was in the teens section.

"Do you want to get a book Dean?" Castiel suggested, suddenly to Dean's immediate right, causing the hunter to jump when his voice boomed in his ear.

Dean shook his head. "Maybe some other time."

Castiel nodded. "Very well. Come with me."

They walked past the books, to the far corner of the library and into a coffee shop. "Would you care for a drink?"

Dean nodded. "Sure."

_Rich bastards had a library with a built-in coffee shop._

* * *

"What would you like?"Castiel prodded. Dean scanned the menu, but decided just to get normal coffee. "The usual for me and just a regular coffee for Dean."

"Coming right up." Said the man behind the counter.

"'The usual?' Do you come here a lot?"

"Yes. When I have free time, I'll grab a book then come here. Though I don't order until I go to leave."

"Why don't you just read in the library then?"

"Daphne is a great woman, but she insists on talking my ear off."

Dean chuckled. "Sounds like she has a crush."

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know why she would."

The man returned with their order.

Dean couldn't believe what the angel's usual was. It was the same as Gabriel's.

A Mocha frappé with extra chocolate syrup on the cool whip, and three cherries with a single M&M in the middle. The straw protruding from just outside the cool whip.

"Something wrong?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head. "No. I just didn't think you'd have much of a sweetooth."

"I didn't really. Not until I let Gabriel order for me when he took me out."

"Gabriel?"

"My older brother. He used to drag me out into the world after the Fall." Dean noticed the angel looked a bit wistful.

"Where is he now?"

"The last I heard he left his girlfriend Kali to be with some human. I don't even know if he's still here,"

Dean had to bite back his surprise. Gabriel had left Kali for Sam only three months earlier.

"Do you still keep in contact with him?" Dean asked, he knew the answer, just wanted to see what he'd say.

Castiel shook his head. "No. I haven't spoken to him in ten years." Castiel took a pause, "We should go."

* * *

Dean followed Castiel to the next building that was identified to him as building 15, the theater. Like the library it was brick building with no signs to indicate what it was though the bricks were red instead of beige.

Dean couldn't believe this family's stolen wealth.

"Why do they need their own theater?" Dean muttered, not expecting the angel to answer.

"It's hard being a Milton. It's even harder being a friend of a Milton. People fear you, you're treated differently. So they had a theater with an arcade built inside the confines of their own estate. "

Dean nodded, waiting to go to the next building.

Just before they left the theater a young man burst from through the door.

"Castiel!"

"Anthony? What's wrong?"

"Kat's choking!" Anthony snatched his coffee and shoved it into Dean's hands, then the teen grabbed Castiel's sleeve and dragged him into the theater.

Not knowing what else to do, Dean followed. He walked in to see a blue haired teen clutching at her throat and coughing.

Castiel placed two fingers to Kat's throat and she stopped choking.

She gasped and Anthony pulled her close.

"Thanks Castiel." Anthony said.

Castiel gave a tilt of his head in acknowledgement then turned back to Dean. "We should go." The angel stated before starting to leave.

"Wait!" Kat called.

"Yes Katherine?" Castiel asked, not bothering to turn around.

Dean watched her shrink a little at the uninterested tone he had. "Never mind." She mumbled.

"What did I say about wasting my time?"

Dean looked between the two, Castiel was even more stoic than before and Kat looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you'd want to know how he was doing."

"Not from you." Castiel growled.

Anthony pulled her closer. "Get on with your day Castiel." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The anger from before was gone, like he'd flipped a switch on his emotions. He pushed open the door and held it for Dean.

Dean slipped past the angel.

_What the hell was that about?_

Dean followed the angel in silence. He handed him back his frappe, then stayed a step behind.

Neither said a word until they arrived at a warehouse. It was gray and guarded by men equipped with bulletproof vests, Uzis, machetes and hunting knives.

"This is the slaves quarters. Building number 20. You're not allowed in there unless I am with you. "

"Slaves quarters?"

Sam should be in there then.

"Yes. This is also where I reside."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why? Did you think I get special treatment?"

Dean looked into his amused eyes. "If I'm honest. Yeah."

Castiel gave a humorless laugh. "No. I'm just a slave too."

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

_What? _

"But you're an angel. Not a vamp or a wolf."

"And like Christ, I pay for the sins of others." Castiel sighed. "We have only one more building."

_What's with this guy? His emotions are all over the place._

Castiel began walking away from the building.

"What exactly is your job here?" Dean asked as he jogged a bit to catch up to the angel.

"To do as I am told." He answered simply.

Dean let the subject drop and followed the angel yet again in silence.

"This is the training center." Castiel stopped. "Like my quarters, you're not allowed in here unless I am with you."

"Why not?"

"The slaves quarters, because you'd be sucked dry or have your heart ripped out if you went in there without me. Here it's because...well the same thing for the most part, but also, we can't have you trying to play hero to those not turned."

_Smart._

"Why do you have a training center? Aren't all of the slaves supernatural creatures?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, but you don't just set a rabid dog loose on the world. You fix it. Train it to attack only those opposing you. Besides, the fledglings need to shape up before they're turned."

"Makes sense." Dean replied.

"Let's get you to Daryl."

"Daryl? I thought I was spending the day with you?"

"Is that what Azrael told you?" Dean nodded. Castiel thought for a moment. "Well I suppose he wants me to teach you everything you need to know today, but Mr. Milton needs me so I want you to report to Daryl and tell him to call Azrael and let him know that I was called away."

Dean nodded. "Yes sir."

And just like that, the angel was gone. Dean made his way back to the mechanic's shop. As much as he wanted to save Sam, he knew he couldn't get past the guards and to his brother without signing his own death warrant.

"Hey Dean. Thought you were with angel-boy for the day."

"He was called away. Told me to report to you and tell you to call Azrael and tell him so."

Daryl nodded. "Why don't'cha get back to the charger? I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Dean opened the door to his apartment and heard rattling from the kitchen.

"Gabey! Where's Dean?"

Dean walked into the kitchen to see his niece, Mary Grace, sitting on the counter while Gabriel cooked.

"I don't know. He should be here any minute."

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" Dean shouted, causing the short angel to jump and almost splash himself with grease.

"Dean!" Shouted Mary reaching for him.

Gabriel locked eyes with Dean. 'Asshole.' He mouthed, before going back to cooking. Dean smirked and picked up Mary from the counter. She wrapped her six year old arms around Dean.

"Hey sweetie pie. I missed you." Dean told her as he held her closer.

"You too." She replied. She pulled back and looked at him. "Do you know where Daddy is? Gabey said you know."

Dean looked at the archangel who shrugged then back to her. He placed her back on the counter."Yeah. He's real busy with a case. He'll be back when he can. You know how he gets."

"Oh." She said, a bit dejectedly.

Gabriel turned off the stove and mussed her hair up. "Don't worry! You have me and Deano!"

She smiled brightly at him, but they could tell she still wanted her dad.

"What's for dinner?" Dean asked.

"Pasketti." Mary answered.

"Mary, Daddy told you to start saying spaghetti."

"I know." She said.

Dean made a pouty face. "Why not cheeseburgers?"

"You'll clog your..."Mary trailed off, trying to find the word.

"Arteries." Gabriel supplied.

"Yeah that!"She exclaimed,"Eating food like that all the time!"

Dean made another face. "What crap are you and my brother shoving down her throat?"

Mary gasped. "Bad word! A dollar in the swear jar!"

"I didn't say a bad word." Dean protested.

"Yes you did!" Mary insisted. Dean stuck his tongue out at her, but pulled out his wallet and handed her a dollar bill.

"Is dinner ready?"

"No. I still have to make the salad and finish desert."

"Is the bacon for the salad?"

"Yes. I figured bacon would at least make you try the salad."

"You know me so well. I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Good. You smell bad." Mary scrunched up her nose at her Uncle.

Gabriel laughed and so did Dean before he walked off to shower.

* * *

Dean and Gabriel sat in the living room. Mary was asleep in Dean's room.

"He talked about you today." Dean stated.

"Who? Castiel?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He took me to get coffee and I couldn't believe his order."

"A Mocha frappé with extra chocolate syrup on the cool whip, three cherries and a single M&M in the middle with the straw just outside the cool whip." Gabriel said wistfully. "He'd never given coffee much of a chance, so he let me order for him once and it became his favorite drink."

Dean let silence envelop them for just a moment. "He knew about Kali. He knew you left her for a human. Not Sammy specifically, but he knew."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "I didn't think he'd care." Gabriel shook his head and jumped up from the couch."That's it Dean!"

Dean looked at him confused. "What?"

"You said you didn't know how to save Sam. I think I know a way."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to get close to Cassie, peel back the layers so-"

"-So I'll find what lies beneath?"

"Exactly Deano!"

"Why do you think that'd work?"

"Because he cares Dean! About me!"

"So? You're his brother"

Gabriel continued as if he hasn't spoke."If you can get him to trust you. You can use him to get to Sam."

"How do you even know he'll help?"

"Because you'll tell him that Sam is who I left Kali for, that Sam has a daughter, that he's your brother."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will! It has to!"

"Gabe, just because he knows about Kali doesn't mean he cares. You're getting ahead of yourself."

"Dean, after everything I said to him, it's amazing he'd even bother."


	4. She's So Mean

**Note:The Scene Between Cas and Gabe will be revealed in bits.**

**Chapter 4: She's So Mean**

_Gabriel sat in the living room of his and Castiel's apartment. He was waiting for his younger brother to come home. The front door creaked open._

_Odd. Why didn't he just fly in? He never uses the door._

_"Cassie?" Gabriel asked. He turned in his chair. His brother shut the door and looked up at him._

_"Gabriel." Castiel collapsed to the ground. The archangel ran to his side. He turned him over and that's when he noticed his appearance. The lesser angel had cuts all over his face, his tie was cut off at the end, his hair tousled more than usual and the pristine white shirt was stained red with light shining from underneath._

_So an angel did this. What the hell happened?_

_Gabriel placed his hand on the wound, forcing his grace to heal Castiel._

_He picked up his brother's newly healed body and carried him to the couch, setting him down as gently as possible._

_He sat on the coffee table, waiting for the younger angel to come to. He didn't have to wait more than five minutes before Castiel woke up._

_"Gabriel." He rasped._

_"Cassie. What the hell happened to you?"_

_Gabriel noticed his brother tense."That is not of import." Castiel sat up on the couch._

_"The hell it's not!" Gabriel pushed him back onto the couch when he tried to get up._

_"Drop it Gabriel." Castiel growled. He jumped up off the couch and walked into his room._

_Gabriel walked after him. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_Castiel ignored him and began an extensive search of his closet._

* * *

Dean let out a breath of relief as he shut the door to Azrael's office. He didn't know why, but the angel made his skin crawl. He'd been working for the Milton's for a week and was being watched very carefully. Dean hadn't noticed until he saw one of the slaves, Lucas, at the grocery store. Castiel had told him that slaves weren't allowed to leave the compound unless given special permission.

"Dean?" Dean looked to his right and saw Castiel.

"Hey." Dean forced a smile.

"I thought you were off today?"

"I am. Azrael just wanted to know how I was fitting in."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing with your day off?"

"I was thinking of going out for beers with Daryl. Why?"

"Just curious. Goodbye Dean." Before Dean could respond the angel was gone.

He gets weirder everyday. Dean started walking to the mechanic's shop when the thought struck him.

_Bastard left before I could ask him._

* * *

"Grey? What're you doin here?"

"Azrael needed a word with me. Decided I'd ask if you wanted to grab a drink?"

Daryl nodded. "Blaine's?"

"Yeah. You wanna come Derek?" Dean extended an invite to the ever angry werewolf.

Derek looked at Daryl who nodded. "Fine."

There was short silence before anyone spoke again. "You wanna stay and help me with the charger?"

"Are you kidding? On my only day off?"

Daryl waved him off. "Then scoot. I'll see you at 8."

Dean sniffed."8? Oh how will I live the next,"Dean looked up at the clock,"6 hours and 25 minutes without you?"

Derek snorted. "Oh great. Now I have_ two_ drama queens to deal with."

"Drama queen?" Daryl asked quietly.

Dean couldn't see Daryl's face because he turned to Derek, but he could see Derek's and the werewolf's eyes widened at the statement.

"Don't start." Derek said, although it sounded more like a plea. Dean didn't know why the werewolf looked terrified so he decided to leave.

"See ya later guys!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Dean looked at the clock on his phone. 1:43 it read. He was stood outside the library. Originally he'd come this way hoping to get a glimpse of Sam, but he realized that Sam couldn't know he was there. The recognition in his brother's eyes would put him under suspicion.

_Well I have loads of time to kill. I think I'll go get a coffee before I leave._

With that decided Dean walked into the pristine building. He smiled and said a quick hello to Daphne as he passed by. When he walked into the coffee shop he saw Castiel sitting in the corner reading. Dean almost walked out, like usual his anger rose at seeing the angel, but just like usual, he pushed his emotions down, ordered his coffee and walked over to the nerdy angel after ordering his coffee. He did have to stick to Gabriel's plan after all.

"Hey Castiel."

"Hello Dean." The angel responded, not looking up from his book.

"What'cha readin'?"

"The Iliad." He responded, closing his book.

Dean nodded, he didn't know what else to say and so an awkward silence settled in the room. The two men stood there, staring into each others eyes. For some reason that had become a weird habit. It seemed an eternity that they stared at each other, but it was really only a few minutes.

"Your coffee sir." Dean pried his gaze from the weird staring contest and walked up to the counter and took out his wallet. "Sir, you don't pay for coffee here." Dean paused.

"What?"

"Coffee is free here."

Dean was baffled. He knew Castiel didn't have to pay, but he assumed it was cause of his place in the family.

"Um. Ok. Thanks." Dean turned around and almost had a heart attack. Castiel was directly behind him, invading his personal space. That was another habit that the angel had that weirded him out, if his 'mob squad' wasn't flanking his side, he'd invade Dean's personal space. "Jesus! Castiel! You scared me."

"My apologies." Castiel stepped back.

"The usual Sir?" Asked the man behind the counter.

"Yes please." The man disappeared behind the counter.

"It's ok. Just, a little warning next time?"

"I will try to make my proximity to you known." The man appeared again. "Thank you Leonard."

Leonard smiled at him. "Will that be all?"

Castiel nodded and Leonard retreated so some unknown place. The angel turned back to Dean."I thought you were leaving?"

"I am. I just wanted to grab some coffee on my way out." Dean motioned to the library and they began the trek to the exit. The question from before popped into Dean's head, and just as they passed Daphne, Dean decided to ask it." I meant to ask earlier, but are you off today?"

"As off as I ever really am."

_Why does he give answers like that?_

"Would you like to hang out today?" Castiel's head snapped to him. It unnerved Dean a bit as blue eyes bore into his own and so he looked down nervously."If you don't want to that's ok. It's just...well I have,"Dean pulled out his phone to check the time,"five hours and fifty eight minutes to kill before I meet up with Daryl."

"I'd love to." Dean looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. I haven't been out if the compound for pleasure in quite awhile."

"Awesome. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you wish to do."

Dean thought for a moment. "Do you like pie?"

* * *

Sam caught Eric's leg and kicked out the other one, causing the werewolf to fall. Sam quickly dropped so he was straddling the werewolf's back and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Oooh. Sammy, I get all tingly when you take charge like that." Sam unintentionally loosened his grip at Eric's words.

"Shut up." Eric pulled his arms free and rolled over, effectively getting Sam off him. Sam grunted as he hit the floor.

"Aww. Eric why'd you go and do that? That looked kinda...hot."

Sam snapped his eyes to the doorway. A pretty teen stood in the doorway. She made a pouty face at Eric.

Eric jumped to his feet. "What do you want Riley?"

"Well, I came for you, but I think he'll do just fine." She eyed Sam and bit her lip. She invaded Sam's personal space and touched his right arm. "Just fine." She winked at Sam and slid a hand under his training shirt.

_Oh no._

Sam backed away. "No."

"Yes." She purred.

"I'm gay." Sam announced.

It was half true.

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Riley got back into his space and without thinking he pushed her, causing her to fall. She jumped up, now filled with rage instead of lust.

"Sorr-" She slapped him.

* * *

Dean moaned as he bit into the bacon cheeseburger. He opened his eyes and saw the angel watching him. "Try it." Dean motioned to Castiel's untouched burger.

The angel picked it up cautiously. He positioned it in front of his mouth, but it took a thumbs up from Dean for him to try it. Castiel gave a pleased smile and Dean watched in horror as the angel tore into the burger, he finished it before Dean could even glance at his. "I wish for another." Castiel stated. Dean gaped. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh...no...it's just...Wow! You really like bacon cheeseburgers." Dean signaled for the waitress as he explained himself.

"Yes handsome?"

Dean flashed a charming smile.

"I want another burger." Castiel informed her before Dean could flirt with her again.

"Sure thing hon." She smiled at him. "Can I get you anything else?" She leaned slightly forward, exposing a bit more of cleavage.

Castiel looked at Dean who shook his head. "Not at the moment."

She seemed a bit disappointed as she walked away.

Dean stared at the angel. "Dean? What's wrong?"

Dean shook his head. "You just turned down that,"Dean nodded to the busty brunette,"for a bacon cheeseburger." Castiel followed Dean's nod.

The angel tilted his head as he looked back at Dean. "She only asked if I wanted anything else."

"That was code."

Castiel seemed perplexed, so Dean just decided to drop it.

* * *

Sam almost collapsed, but he was able to stand his ground.

"Stubborn fool." Growled Riley. "You will do as I say!"

Sam prepared to fight the angry Miton. Riley seemed to notice.

"Eric!" She shouted. A few seconds later,strong arms pinned his arms behind his back. "Bring him to my room." She said as she began walking away.

Sam looked at Eric pleadingly. "I'm sorry." He replied.

Sam looked back to see Riley watching them.

After a few minutes they reached what must've been Riley's room. As she pointed for Sam to sit on the bed, she spoke.

"Bring me a drink Eric." Eric let go of Sam and proceeded to get Riley's drink.

Sam felt his heart race as he watched Eric leave.

_This is bad. Real bad. But I have to if I ever want to see Mary, Dean or Gabriel again. I hope Dean can find a way to save me soon._

* * *

Dean moaned as he bit into his apple pie.

_Damn. This pie is almost as good as...Gabriel's._

Dean's eyes shot to the waitress. Her face morphed into Gabriel's, just long enough for him to wink at Dean.

"Something wrong?"

Dean put his focus on the angel. "No." Dean took another bite of his pie and noticed the angel had stopped eating. He glanced down at his plate, expecting to see a barely eaten slice of apple pie, but instead all he saw was the plate. "Wow. You love pie too."

"Gabriel used to force me to eat the things he attempted to bake."

Dean knew what he meant, Gabriel always forced him to eat whatever he cooked or baked. "Bake? But he's an angel, he doesn't need to know how to bake."

"He insists on knowing how to make his own sweets because he dreams of opening a bakery-slash-candy-shop. "Castiel gave a small wistful smile."The candy he perfected years ago, he's just waiting until he can make the perfect cake without his grace."

Dean swallowed the last of his pie. "Do you miss him? Gabriel?"

Castiel nodded. "He was my best friend."

Dean looked over to Gabriel. His waitress guise had tears forming.

_Guess he really misses Castiel._

Dean looked back at the blue eyed angel, noticing a change in his demeanor. "Cas-?"

Castiel cut him off."I must go Dean." The angel was gone before he could blink.

_Must've been called away. What did I manage to call him before he left? Cas? Cas...Cas. I think I'll call him that from now on._

Dean signaled for Gabriel to go over.

"Do you want to talk?"Dean wasn't normally the one asking that question, but he knew others weren't as emotionally damaged as him and needed to talk shook his head.

"This one's on me Deano." The angel said as Dean pulled out his wallet.

"Are you sure? Cuz-"

"Just bring him back home Dean."

Dean nodded. His job was to save to bring back two captured souls from the grip of damnation. Dean reached into his pocket to grab his phone when it rang. He flipped it open.

**_From: Azrael_**

**_21 & 13._**

* * *

"_Cassie stop!"_

_Castiel kept up the frantic searching of his room. "I can't."_

_Gabriel walked behind where his brother stood by his dresser. He placed a hand on his shoulder, Castiel spun around so fast that Gabriel didn't have time to react and he was sent to the ground._

_Castiel just went back to searching like nothing happened._

_Gabriel decided to wait until he was done searching before trying to get his brother's attention._

_After 30 minutes of tearing apart his room, Castiel finally stopped and slid to the floor in defeat._

_"Castiel. What the hell is going on?"_

_"I...I'm joining the Milton family."_

_Gabriel felt anger surge through him._

_"What? You're going to become their little puppet? Just like Michael, Raphael, Anna and Azrael?"_

_Castiel nodded._

_"Why? Why in the hell would you ever do that?"_

_"It is not of import."_

_"The hell it's not! You're gonna become a criminal, a killer Castiel! A killer!"_

_Castiel said nothing at first, he just initiated a staring contest with the floor until Gabriel rushed over, and lifted him up, holding him against the wall. "It's a necessary evil."_

_"No it's not!" Gabriel shouted._

_Castiel flinched and looked anywhere, but at his older brother._

* * *

Sam laid frozen next to Riley. He was terrified to move. She had tried to force herself on him, luckily Eric had slipped something into her drink.

The door quietly creaked open. "Sam?" A voice whispered.

"Yeah?"

Eric walked into the room. "I'm here to rescue you."

Sam slowly extracted himself from the bed, grabbed his shirt that Riley had managed to take off before passing out and followed Eric out of the room. "Thanks man." Sam said as they made it to the kitchen.

"No problem, but she'll be super pissed when she wakes up."

"Will you get in trouble?"

Eric shook his head. "No. Mr. Milton encourages us to protect his children's virtue."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's mainly Riley he's concerned about. She's the more rebellious type."

"Aren't they all rebellious?"

Eric nodded."Yeah, but she's the worst. She kills, smokes, drinks, parties, sleeps around and refuses to go to school."

Sam shook his head and slipped on his shirt.

"Go put on your training shorts." Sam looked at him in disbelief. "What? Almost getting raped isn't a reason to stop training." Sam glared at him. "Ok. I admit that that's offensive, but you'll be a slave soon and you might have to get used to it."

Sam frowned and looked at the ground.

_Mary, I hope I can get back to you and Gabe. Where the hell are you, Dean? Why haven't you rescued me yet?_

Eric grabbed Sam's wrist and started dragging him to the training center.

"Are you used to it?" Eric dropped his wrist when he spoke.

"Used to what?"

"Being someone's sex slave."

Eric chuckled a bit. "I'm not a sex slave. Any sex I have is consensual."

"What about the other two? The siblings?"

"They sleep with Castiel willingly. As do I, on occasion."

"Why?"

Eric looked perplexed by the question. "I'm not sure. I guess because...because he's the only one that cares in the slightest for us and vice versa."

They made it to the training ground and that's when Dean walked out of the training building. Sam felt his heart leap with joy at the sight of his brother.

"Hey Eric." Dean greeted the werewolf, barely sparing Sam a glance.

"Mr. Grey." Eric bowed slightly.

"Dont bow and call me Dean. Is this the giant you've been bragging about?" Dean turned to Sam and eyed him up and down, as if he'd never seen anyone as big as him.

"Yeah. He's already managed to beat the mile run."

Dean feigned being surprise and looked at Eric expectantly.

"Sam, Dean, Dean,Sam." Dean extended his hand and Sam shook it.

"Nice to meet you Dean."

"And you Sam." Dean dropped his hand looked back to Eric."I have to go. Emergency in the Shop."

Eric nodded and walked in as Dean opened the door for them.

Just as Sam passed Dean, his brother winked at him.

_I'm saved._


	5. Bleeding Out

**Note: This Chapter is mainly written in Sam and Cas' P.O.V.**

**Chapter 5: Bleeding Out**

Castiel deflected the rounds coming at him. "It's an angel!" Shouted one of the guards.

"Fuck! Retreat!" Shouted the commander. The fire seized for a split second as they started to fall back; subsequently, that split second was all Castiel needed to unfurl his wings and rush them with a powerful wind that minced them apart.

The area fell silent as the commander gave one final cry before he too was ripped apart.

Castiel pulled out his walkie. "The outside is clear." A town car drove up a few seconds later, parking right by the angel. The driver got out and nodded to Castiel before opening the door for its other occupant.

Jake Milton stepped out and flashed his devilish grin. "That was fast Castiel. Seems you have less inhibitions about killing." Jake clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad." Castiel said nothing. "Garret, Zane,"two men exited the car,"Lets go."Jake returned his hand to his side and started walking into the Flynn mansion. "Castiel, make sure there are no surprises waiting for us while we..._'talk'_ to Mr. Flynn."

"Yes sir." Castiel used his grace to search the house. By the time he was done, Jake had already entered the mansion. Castiel spoke into his walkie. "There are six people inside. You will find Mr. Flynn in his office along with two body guards. I'll take care of the other three."

"After you are done, report to Azrael."

"Yes sir." Castiel flew into the farthest room on the right of the mansion.

* * *

Two men stood in front of a little girl who screamed. She couldn't've been more than 9. The girl grabbed onto the one on the right. "Kai!" The one on the left bent down to her level.

'Kai' took a step forward so he was out of her grasp and pulled out his gun.

"Let go of Kaidan and lock yourself in the secret space. Ok?"

"But...Shep-p-py...I-I-I'm scared. I don't wa-wanna leave you."

"Bri. Please."Bri nodded and ran away.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds as Castiel entered.

Kaidan fired his weapon at him. Castiel raised his hand and flung him into the wall then did the same to his partner. He began closing his hand into a fist, their screams filled the air as Castiel used his grace to squeeze their hearts.

"Ngyaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Nggggghhhhhhhh!"

"Kai! Sheppy!" Castiel flicked his eyes to see Bri running to 'Sheppy'. "Please stop hurting him!" She pleaded as 'Sheppy' began coughing violently.

"Bri,"Moaned Kaidan as he stood,"run!" He stumbled over to them and shielded them from Castiel.

"Have you taken care of them yet?" Zane's voice squawked through through Castiel's walkie.

Castiel stood frozen. _Why did they always have to have kids? They always get in the way._

"Angel?" Zane asked. "Have you taken care of the others?"

Castiel grabbed his walkie. "Yes. They've been dealt with."

"Good. Boss wants you to hightail it outta there. The place is about to explode."

"How long?"

"About three minutes." Castiel inwardly cursed. He shoved the walkie into his pocket. He rushed over to them and quickly healed Kaidan's wounds. "You need to go into hiding. Go to Encino Apartments in the city. Stop by apartment C22. Ask for Gabriel tell him 2'3-I'15.'(to be read as: two,three minus I fifteen).. Now go."

"Can't you heal Shepard first?" Castiel touched his forward and he began to heal.

"One minute. Are you out yet?" Zane asked.

Castiel quickly answered Zane. "Yes." He looked to them. "He should be able to make it to Gabriel. Just remember2'3-I'15.'(to be read as: two, three minus I fifteen)."With that said Castiel sent then them to the city and flew back to the Milton's.

* * *

"He's not dead Mrs. Moore! No! No she's not going to live with you and that's final!" Gabriel hung up his phone and threw it at the wall so hard, it broke.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Mary was sleeping in the next room with Dean, well hopefully she was sleeping maybe not now that he threw his phone at the wall. He slumped to the floor.

_Why can't Dean save him already? Without him I'm barely holding on to the edge, but to lose her too? I wouldn't be able to anymore._

A knocking at the door tore him from his thoughts. He decided to ignore it, but it became more insistent the longer it went on.

Dean eventually came out of Mary's room and answered the door for him. Two men and a little girl busted through the door, covered in blood. Gabriel immediately stood up, preparing to fight.

"Gabriel?" Asked one of the men.

"Who wants to know?" Asked Dean.

"Please help us. He said you'd help us."

"Who?"

"The angel."

"What angel?"

"I don't know. He told me to tell you 2'3-I'15."

Gabriel froze.

He knew what that meant. It was one word.

Help.

* * *

"I know what you did Castiel. I was watching you." Azrael informed him. Castiel felt fear rush through him. "You spared them."

"I don't-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Azrael spat.

"My apologies."

"I've informed Mr. Milton of your actions. He wishes to see you in his private quarters."

Castiel bowed, turning to leave.

Just as Castiel opened the door, Azrael spoke."Why must you keep doing this Castiel? It's foolish to keep sparing them, it only results in punishment."

Castiel walked out of the angel of death's office to his castigation.

**_-So I bare my skin-_**

"Take off your shirt ." Jake demanded. Castiel obliged quickly shedding his upper body of clothing. Jake disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with the shackles Castiel was all too familiar with. He quickly clasped the cold metal around his wrists and then his ankles. "Wings."

Castiel remained stoic as he forced his grace to create synthetic wings that could be seen by humans. The patriarch attached the chains to four different hooks on the walls. Once he was finished he made his way back to the now tethered angel. Jake reached out and stroked the right wing softly. "Are you ever gonna tell me why they're black?"

Castiel shook his head. Jake ran his fingers through the feathers, eliciting a small moan from the angel before violently gripping a handful. "Then at least tell me where you sent Flynn's daughter!" Castiel shrieked, but said nothing. "Tell me!" Jake tore off a few feathers, Castiel flinched, but otherwise didn't react. Blood began trailing down his wing, staining the ebony feathers crimson.

"Daddy?" A small,feminine voice called through the bedroom door.

"Not now Rose." Jake called back as he walked behind Castiel and kicked the angel to his knees.

"But dad-" The Milton head walked over to his dresser and retrieved something Castiel couldn't see.,

"Go away sweetheart! Daddy's busy!" Jake shouted,taking his position behind his slave."Are you ready angel?" Jake whispered, his warm breath causing the angel to shudder in disgust. He waited until he heard the girl retreat before continuing.

Castiel felt a hand slide through his feathers, before it gripped the bone running along the top of the left wing. "I said,"He clutched the bone harder,"are you ready?" Jake repeated. Castiel shook his head. "No? Too bad." Castiel squealed as the archangel's blade dug into his side. "Tell me where she is Castiel."

"No." The blade was retracted from his side and replaced with prodding fingers.

"Your grace is showing." Jake gave a humorless chuckle.

"Bite me." Castiel growled. Jake yanked out more of his feathers, all seriousness returning to his voice.

"Why are you protecting her Castiel?" The blade pierced through his right wing. "Why?" Jake ripped feathers free from the left wing. Castiel howled in pain. "Did you send her to one of them? Was it Balthazar or Elijah? Gabriel maybe?" The blade went deeper into the wing, almost going completely through. Castiel felt himself slipping out of consciousness. "I thought that was why you were here Castiel? To keep them safe. Surely you wouldn't endanger them like this?"

**_-And I count my sins-_**

_"Why are you doing this Castiel?" Gabriel prodded, his voice cracking and tears forming in his eyes._

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Why not? What's so bad that you can't tell your own brother?" Castiel flew into the living room of the apartment. "Castiel!" Gabriel followed him._

_"I must be going. They've just pulled up and are waiting for me downstairs." Castiel walked out of the apartment and descended down the stairs, Gabriel following him every step of the way. Castiel barely glanced at his older brother when he reached the shiny black town car waiting for him. "Goodbye brother."_

_Gabriel reached forward and yanked on Castiel's sleeve. "Castiel if you get in that car, I want you to leave and never come back. I can't have a murderer as a brother."_

_"Then I guess we are no longer brothers." With that said, Castiel got in the car, feeling his heart break as he was driven to the Milton compound._

_If he only knew why._

**_-And I close my eyes-_**

A knock on the door made Jake drop the blade and clamp his hand over Castiel's mouth."Dad!"

"Scarlett? What do you need baby?"

"Nicky's been hurt. He's in the ER."

"I'll be out in a minute. Tell Eric to come up here please."Jake pushed Castiel to the ground and hurriedly went to clean up.

"Ok."

Castiel's eyes closed and he thought of why he was there, bleeding out, chained to the floor.

The last image he saw before he slipped out of consciousness was of Gabriel.

_**-And I take it in-**_

"Thank you." Said Kaidan. He, Dean and Gabriel sat in the living room. Gabriel shrugged.

"It was nothing really."

"I wouldn't say that."

"If you're looking to repay me for saving your friend, tell me more about the angel that rescued you. Did you catch his name?"

Kaidan shook his head. "No. He was too busy killing us."

Dean and Gabriel shared a look. "I thought you said he saved you?" Dean asked.

"He did, but only after Bri got in the way."

"Why was he trying to kill you in the first place?"

"Probably just following orders."Kaidan yawned. "We were under attack, I assume it was the Milton's."

"Why the Miltons?" Dean asked.

"Flynn recently cut his ties to them. Needless to say, Milton wasn't happy about that."

"Are there more of you coming?"

Kaidan shook his head. "Nope. The angel made sure of that." Kaidan then proceeded to tell them of the attack.

_**-And I'm bleeding out-**_

Sam wiped away the blood that flowed from his bottom lip. He was crouched defensively, staring up at his trainer.

"Faster! You need to move faster!" Eric shouted, sending a kick towards Sam who'd caught it with unnatural speed and used it to throw Eric off balance, sending him crashing to the floor. "Good."

"Eric!" Both men snapped their head to the door, a girl stood in the doorway, panic dominating her features.

"Scarlett? What are you-"

Scarlett cut him off."Dad needs you in his room." The girl turned and ran away. Eric looked at Sam.

"Come with me." Eric ordered before running after the scared Milton.

* * *

Sam entered the bedroom after Eric. He saw him crouched by Castiel on the floor. A pool of blood surrounded the wounded angel.

"Who's this?" Jake asked when he noticed Sam. He stood in front of body length mirror, adjusting his tie.

"My latest fledgling. What the hell did you do to him?"

"The same as always. I planned on more, but my son needs me." He finally finished straightening his tie and turned to face them. "Clean up in here. I want this room spotless and you out of my sight before I return." Jake stepped around them and made to leave, but stopped as he opened the door a crack. "Don't tell the siblings about this. Tell them he's off on business."

"Why can't I tell them?"

"You know exactly why." Jake replied before exiting the room.

"Bastard." Eric muttered. "Let's get to work Sam."

* * *

Sam plopped down on the solitary chair next the bed panting.

"Tired?" Eric asked.

Sam gulped in enough air to reply normally,if bit huskily."No, not at all. I just carried an unconscious angel down three flights of stairs, across a giant field, then up four more flights of stairs."

Eric held his hands up in surrender. "Touchy."

"Why couldn't you carry him? You're the one with supernatural strength."

"I was busy cleaning up after Mr. Milton." Eric sat on the bed next to Castiel, running a hand across his glowing wounds.

"Why?"

"Why? As in why did I clean up after him?" Sam nodded. "Because no matter what happens, no matter what you become, the instinct to live remains just as strong. That's why, no matter how happy I'd be to rip out his heart, I can't, because that'd be the death of me. He has nine children and three of them are just like him."

Sam shook his head and watched in silence as Eric kissed Castiel's forehead.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah. This has happened before."

"Why?"

"He keeps saving people from the Miltons. Children mostly."

"Why though? Isn't he a murderer? You know ruthless, cruel and impassive."

Eric gave a humorless chuckle. "Because despite what he's done, he's still an angel."

* * *

Sam awoke to the sound of insistent pounding. He was still in Castiel's room.

_'Guess I fell asleep.'_ He stretched and walked to open the door when he remembered Eric's words.

_"Stay in here until I come 't let either of the siblings in. Do whatever you have to to keep them from seeing him."_

_"Why can't they see him? What could be so bad about that?"_

_"They're brilliant, and that terrifies Jake." Eric got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Look up the children of the angels when you get a chance." He opened the door and left. Sam heard a the click of the lock and sighed._

_"Where are you Dean? I'm getting sick of being a slave."_

Sam slowly backed away from the door.

"Castiel?" J, as Sam was told to call her, asked. "Are you in there?"

"Guess he's busy." Josh said. "Let's go."

Sam had the misfortune of stepping on a creaky board.

"Did you hear that? Someone's in there."

'_Damn._' Sam closed his eyes and held his breath.

"We don't have time for this,I have to get to the shop and you have to get to Nicky."

"But-"

"We can come back later, if he doesn't want to see us there has to be a good reason. Now let's go."

Sam strained his ears, trying to hear their footsteps, but to no avail. He'd learn pretty quickly in his life that supernatural creatures, the experienced ones at least, walk quietly.

"They're gone." Sam turned to see the angel staring at him. "Hello Sam."


	6. Just Give Me A Reason, Just A Little Bit

_Sorry it's been awhile and if this chapter is a bit underwhelming but got into a flow after I started writing. _

**Chapter 6: Just Give Me A Reason, Just A Little Bit's Enough**

_"Hello Sam."_

"Hi." Sam replied. He walked back to his chair beside the wounded angel. Castiel tried to sit up, but Sam stopped him. "Don't move." Castiel gave him a puzzled look. "What?" Sam asked.

"Why are you here Sam? You're supposed to be training."

"Apparently you're more important to Eric than I am."Castiel seemed saddened by his response and didn't reply."So how did you get so wounded you're still not healed?"

"Mr. Milton stabbed my wings with an archangel's blade and my wings are direct links to my grace and my grace slows down the healing process for the rest of me so my wings can heal first." Castiel explained, sliding carefully into a sitting position. The sheet fell to his lap and exposed the soaked bandages on his side.

"I should change those." Sam stood up. "I'll be right back." Castiel nodded.

* * *

Sam passed by the vamps and wolves carefully balancing a first aid kit, coffee and lunch in his arms as he made his way back to Castiel. A woman walked up to him."You smell delicious." She purred. Sam maneuvered away from her. He sighed in relief when he finally stood outside the angel's room. "What happened to you?" Sam entered the room as Castiel started to explain. A man wearing a mechanics jump suit sat on the edge of the bed eating a cheeseburger.

"Sam." He greeted. Sam handed him his coffee and set down his own on the floor next to the chair.

"That's not the coffee you like. You like that cold sugary crap." The man felt his heart leap as he heard the voice he would recognize anywhere.

"That does not mean I do not like regular coffee Dean." Sam opened the first aid kit and got out fresh bandages.

"Are you ready for me to change your bandages?" Castiel nodded.

"Sam Winchester, this is Dean Grey." Castiel introduced them as he shifted so Sam could change his bandages.

"We've met." Dean said, brushing Sam off like he didn't matter."So how long is it gonna take for you to heal?" Dean took a bite of his burger.

"A few days." Sam took off the soaked bandages and revealed the gash to Dean.

"That's a nasty cut." Dean commented. "Again, how did you get it?"

"I defied Michael, and I was reprimanded." Sam started putting on the new bandages as they talked.

"But what did you do?"

"I saved a girl and her bodyguards."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still an angel. Though, a poor example of one." Dean continued to eat his burger, but didn't press for the whole story like Sam thought he would. Sam finished replacing the bandages and threw the old ones away before plopping down in his chair and drinking his coffee.

"Do you think you're up for going to see Iron Man 3 Friday?" Sam felt a sudden rage flare up. _'Seriously Dean? You're supposed to be trying to save me! Not cuddling up to the angel that bought me in the first place!'_

"Dean, I have not seen the first two."

"Then you can come over on Thursday and we'll watch the first two okay?"

"Okay."

"Sounds like a date." Sam commented, leaking some venom into that Castiel didn't seem to pick up on. Dean shot Sam a glare when Cas looked back at him too. Castiel turned back to Dean, his head cocked to the side curiously. Dean picked up his coke, the only thing remaining from his lunch and took a sip.

"Is it?" He asked. Dean nearly spit his coke all over the angel. His face suddenly felt hot._ 'I'm trying to help you you little bitch.'_

"It's not." Dean replied. "I better get back, my lunch is almost over."He stood up. "So, I'll come by tomorrow for lunch, if that's okay?" Castiel nodded. "Great. See ya Cas." Dean opened the door and said,"Nice seeing you again Sam." Sam smiled at him.

"You too." Sam said. Castiel turned to him when Dean left.

"Sam?" Sam turned to him.

"Yeah."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Isn't that what I'm here for?"

Castiel shook his head at the question. "Will you tell me about yourself?"

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Will you tell me about yourself?"

"Do I have to?" Sam asked.

"No, but if you're stuck in here with me for the next few days, I'd like to know more about you."

Sam thought for a moment. _'Maybe Dean's got the right idea.'_ "How about you tell me something about yourself, and I'll tell you something about me?"

"Sounds fair. What should I tell you?"

"Were you here before the Fall?"

"The Fall. I don't understand why it is called that, though we did fall to earth, we are not human. And yes, I was. My brother Gabriel had convinced me to 'live a little' and come to earth. Do you have any family?"

"Yes. I have a daughter, a brother and a partner. What happened to your brother?"

"We had a falling out. What's your daughter's name?"

"Mary Grace Winchester. What happened between you and him?" Gabriel had never fully explained what happened between them, just that Castiel had made a huge mistake.

"I do not wish to answer that question."

"Fine. Then I get two questions. This doesn't really have much to do with you, but why does Michael fear the Siblings, yet still keep them around?"

"They lost everything when J was 14 and Josh was 19. They're parents and brother were all murdered during a break in and no one wanted to take them in, so they lived from paycheck to paycheck until one day, they found out who murdered them, but he got out on a bail and skipped town. They found him, and killed him, but in a clearly thought out way. You see, they didn't just go in and kill him one day. It took them a year. They pretended to be his friend, but every time they went over to his apartment they stashed francium, rubidium, and sodium under the floorboards until they were satisfied it'd give them the explosion they wanted. Then, they set off the sprinklers and, if you've ever taken Chemistry you know what happened."

"Eric said they were smart."

"They are. After that, they went on the run, surviving on money they got for taking out other perpetrators. They were known as the children of the angels, because they vowed to seek revenge for those to weak to do it themselves."

"Were they ever caught?"

"No, Jake put them under his protection, and offered them a job, but they refused, so he turned them and kept them here as slaves. My turn. How old is your daughter?"

"Six. Why did they refuse?"

"They said he'd make them kill anyone, even if they were innocent. What's your brother's name?'

"He's my half-brother, so he doesn't share the same last night. His name is Adam Milligan."

"Why do they love you?"

"Jay and Josh? I'm not sure. There's not much to love." Castiel sighed. "Are you hungry Sam?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Go get something to eat then." Castiel ordered. He reached under his bed and pulled out A Tale of Two Cities and preceded to read. Sam cleared his throat. "Are you still here? I thought I gave you an order." _What the hell?_ Sam got up and went to eat.

* * *

Dean sighed as he sat down and waited for his coffee. He'd just gotten off, but had swung by to get coffee for him and Cas. Mostly to see Sam, and partly to help establish his and Cas' friendship. Dean closed his eyes and thought about his day, he'd had to put up with Daryl and Derek's flirting, deal with Riley hitting on him, clean out her car, work on the charger, fix a light in the main house, replace a door and drive into town to pick up a part for the charger. "Your order is ready sir." Dean stood and got the coffee.

"Thanks Leonard."

"You're welcome sir."

"Just Dean."

"Ok, Just Dean. Have a nice day."

"You too." Dean called as he walked away. Dean felt the eyes of the slaves on him as walked up to Castiel's room. '_This better be worth it.'_ Dean knocked on the door and waited for Cas' gruff 'come in.'

"Hey Cas, I bought you a coffee." Dean smiled at the angel who seemed to have been talking to Sam intensely. Cas gave a brief smile in return as he took the coffee. "Hello Dean." Dean sat next to Cas on the bed and nodded to Sam in acknowledgement.

"Are you tired Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go relax? We'll continue this tomorrow." Sam nodded and got up to leave.

"Yes sir." He said, and then he was gone. Dean took a sip of his coffee, put it on the floor and stretched out across the bed. Damn. It felt good to stretch. He closed his eyes.

"Tired Dean?"

Dean yawned."Yeah. I had a long day, and too little sleep."

"Then why don't you go home?"

"Cuz then I'll be alone." Dean admitted. Sure he'd been living on his own for years, but he'd had the security of knowing Sam was safe.

"No girlfriend? Or boyfriend?" Dean shook his head. "Why not? You are aesthetically pleasing are you not?" Dean felt his cheeks start to burn. Did he just hit on me?

Dean opened his eyes and smiled."Are you hitting on me?" .

"I haven't touched you." Dean laughed. Surely he was just messing with him?

"Never mind." Cas laid down next to him.

"I don't wanna be alone either. Why don't you stay here, for tonight?" Dean turned his head to look at Castiel. _What?_

"I don't know Cas. Where would I sleep?" The angel's piercing blue eyes met his.

"In here with me." Dean almost felt compelled to say yes as he stared into his eyes. His heart beat faster and he realized how close they actually were.

"No, I couldn't." Dean sat up quickly and took a swig of coffee. "I'll see you tomorrow Castiel." Dean rushed away.

* * *

Gabriel set Mary at the table next to Bri and went to get the door. He opened it to find a panicky looking Dean. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think I'm attracted to your brother."

"That's not surprising. The thoughts straight men had when they saw him-"

"What?"

"Dean I don't have time to deal with your panic over your sexuality. Cassy is hot, Okay? Even straight men kinda wanna tap that. Now please go, I have a strangers I have to find a home for."

"Gabe I-" The archangel shut the door in his face. Dean was just about to walk away when the door opened and Gabriel pulled him inside.

"Just kidding Deano, I always have time for you, but you'll have to wait until the guests go to sleep. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Good! I made meatloaf! Go sit down and I'll fix you a plate." Dean sat at the table next to Mary.

"Uncle Dean!" She exclaimed in glee, but she didn't reach for him, instead she turned to Bri and started bragging about him. Dean smiled. His niece always made him feel so happy. He glanced at Kaidan and Shepard. They were holding hands under the table. Dean could tell because he'd watched people in love before and he used to be one. Gabriel set down his plate and he dug in.

* * *

Dean waited for two hours to talk to Gabriel and almost fell asleep while he did. Kaidan, John(Shepard) and the girls had all finally gone to bed and now they sat in the living room talking.

"He invited you to stay the night?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you?"

"The plan is to befriend him, not sleep with him."

"Maybe that was the plan, but if he's taken an interest and so quickly, why not change the plan?"

"I can't sleep with a dude! I'm not gay!"

"Dean, I'm not saying you have to make anything physical, just try an advance your relationship. "

"You mean make him fall in love with me?" Gabriel nodded."Why can't we just be friends?"

"Because love is more powerful than hasty friendship."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do it for Sammy."

That was all Dean needed to hear at the moment."I saw him today."

"Yeah? Did you guys talk?"

"Not really. Cas is wounded and Sammy's stuck aiding him."

"Wounded?"

"Yeah. He was punished for helping Bri and them." Gabriel jumped up from the couch and started pacing.

"Do you know how Milton wounded him?"

"Well, he has a nasty wound on his side, but he said the real problem was his wings." The lights began to flicker as he picked up his pace.

"His _wings?!_" Gabriel almost shouted, but remembered the sleeping guests and stopped himself.

"Yeah." Dean said quietly as he watched the archangel.

"That son of a bitch!" The lights in the living room exploded, covering them in darkness.

"Gabe calm down!" Dean pleaded as the television exploded.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN DEAN! MY BABY BROTHER IS HURT, MY PARTNER COULD BE TURNED ANY DAY, AND MY DAUGHTER'S GRANDPARENTS INSIST HER DAD'S DEAD AND ARE TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. SO EXCUSE ME IF I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" Lightning flashed and Dean could swear he saw the silhouette of wings. Thunder crashed, the sound of rain hitting the windows filled the silence.

"Papa?" Mary asked. Their attention snapped to Mary. She was visible only by the light coming from the kitchen. Gabriel rushed over to her.

"I'm here baby. What's wrong?"

"The thunder scares me." He wrapped his arm around her and picked her up.

"Why don't you say goodnight to your Uncle and we'll go to bed?" Mary nodded. Dean walked over to them and let Mary kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She replied.

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala and thought about his remaining time to save Sam. He'd already been working for the Milton's for two weeks, but he needed to work faster to save Sam. He thought about friendship versus love and just trust in general. Maybe getting the angel to fall for him would be easiest, but what if he fell for the angel too?

_Dean laid next to him in the soft grass outside their house. 'Forever?' He asked._

_'Forever.' Dean promised._

Dean texted Gabriel as tears streamed down his face.

_I'm thinking about them again._

Gabriel texted back immediately. _Dean, you couldn't have saved them no matter what you did._

_I could've picked up Sammy instead of going to detention that day._

_But then you would've never been happy._

_But what was the point of being happy at all if all that I'm left with now is misery?_

_Maybe because you have to rise to fall and fall to rise._

Dean didn't respond. He threw his phone into the passengers seat and waited until the tears stopped falling so he could drive. He didn't want to go to that empty apartment, but he couldn't go upstairs, he didn't want Gabriel or Mary to see him like this, yet he didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Castiel was sat in his bed reading The Tale of Two Cities when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He walked in, looking slightly embarrassed. "Dean. What are you doing here so late?" He paused."Are you crying?" Dean wanted to lie, but knew his voice would betray him. So he nodded instead. Castiel scooted to the right side of the bed and held the covers up for Dean to slide in. Dean kicked off his shoes, and shouldered off his jacket before joining him. Castiel turned to Dean. Not quite sure what to do because he didn't know anyone human enough to cry. He put an arm around Dean's shoulders, hoping the wide range of books he'd read could help him."Do you want to talk about it?"Dean shook his head and leaned slightly closer to him, almost as if he wanted comfort but didn't know how to ask for it. Cas assumed it was because they barely knew each other, so he did something that surprised them both, he pulled Dean to his chest. They sat there like that in relative silence, with the occasional sniffle from Dean until he fell asleep.

* * *

Castiel stared at the ceiling, listening to Dean breathe. He was laying on Cas' chest. Castiel looked at Dean, his mouth slightly open, his cheeks still slightly wet. Why had he come to him? They were acquaintances at best. Was he really that alone? What was so bad he'd seek comfort from me?

"Castiel?" He looked up and saw Jay standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is this?!"

* * *

_The whole 'Forever' thing will be explained soon. Probably in the next chapter._


	7. With A Broken Heart,That's Still Beating

_**This chapter is long and could have:**_

**_Angst? Maybe._**

**_Embarrassment? }:)_**

**_Confusion? Possibly._**

**_Cuddling? :)_**

**_Sex? There is sex. _**

**_That is all._**

**Chapter 7:** **With a broken heart that's still beating**

Dean woke up to someone stroking his hair. Did I hook up with someone last night? He opened his eyes and saw a vaguely familiar chest. A male chest. Cas' chest. Dean remembered where he was and internally groaned. _'Why did I come here?'_ He asked himself, but he knew the answer. He hadn't wanted to be alone. He looked up to meet the angel's eyes and forced a smile. "Good morning." Castiel greeted.

"Morning." Dean yawned. Castiel continued to stroke his hair. Dean didn't want to admit it, but it felt nice. So nice in fact that he closed his eyes and almost fell back asleep.

They laid like that until Castiel spoke."Dean."

"Yeah?" He said sleepily.

"It is 7:30. You should get ready for work." Dean groaned and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Can't I just stay here with you?" He pressed himself closer to him. _'Bleh. I feel like such a girl.'_

Castiel gave a small smile. "As much as I enjoy laying with you, you do have responsibilities." Dean rolled away from him and stretched, noticing he was wearing only his boxers. _'Did I take my clothes off? No, Cas must have.'_ "I took off your pants because you got too hot and started sweating around three." Dean nodded. That explained that. There wasn't a fan or even an air conditioner in there. He stood up and got dressed, trying to ignore the angel, who didn't seem to have savoir-faire. He glanced at the clock, it was 7:36. "Is there somewhere I could take a quick shower?"

Cas nodded. "There is one in Sam's room. Follow me." Castiel stood for the first time since he'd woken up. Dean followed him, sticking close, he was getting real tired of the vampire Brandy offering to suck him dry and not just in the sexy way. Dean was walking so close and so tired that he didn't have time to react when Castiel stopped suddenly. Dean almost fell but something invisible caught him and steadied him.

"Oh, so that's why you don't want to take me up on my offer. You're swinging for the other team." Dean heard Brandy say. She turned to Cas and ran her hand down his chest."Well, maybe not, maybe it's just this _fine_ angel." She sank her teeth into Castiel's neck. Dean was shocked that he didn't seem fazed in the slightest. A second later Brandy was on the floor fighting with Jay.

"What'd I say about doing that?"

"Well I'm not allowed to touch him," She looked at Dean. "Now that he's lain with your angel." Dean wanted to protest, but he felt Castiel wrap his arm around his waist and pull him tightly against him.

"Make sure the others know it too, also make sure they remember to keep away from Sam," Jay hissed at her,"or they'll have to deal with me." Jay sank her teeth into Brandy's neck. "Let that be a reminder to you to leave my angel alone."

"A werewolf's not enough for you? You have to spread your legs to every-" Jay slapped her.

"Bitch, I gave you an order and you better follow it." Jay got off her and let her run away.

"Thank you." Jay nodded.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Why did you just tell her we slept together?"Dean tried to pull away from his grasp to no avail.

"But we did sleep together, or rather _you_ slept and I watched you."

"Don't get cute."

"I've been informed I'm always cute, like a kitten."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. What the hell did people tell him?

Jay smiled. She noticed Dean trying to pull away. "You really are. Now, let go of Dean." He did.

"He said that because unless given permission, other supernatural beings can't touch an angel's mate. Haven't you read the law of Siphrax?" Dean shook his head. "Well all you need to know is that you won't be touched by them, willingly or not."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Dean said. He glanced at the time on his dying phone: 7:44.

"I have to go get Sam,"Jay said,"He needs to train." They walked the short distance to Sam's room. Jay woke Sam up while Dean hopped in the shower and Castiel went back to his room. Dean heard someone enter the bathroom as he finished washing his hair.

"Dean?" He heard Sam whisper.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a plan to get me out of here?"

"Yeah, but it will take a while." Sam did his business and washed his hands then left. Dean took a loofa and did a once over of his body. When he got out 8 minutes later, he noticed something in the mirror.

Sam had written _'You're running out of time'_ with his finger.\

* * *

Dean cursed. His phone had died. "Daryl?!" He called. It was almost lunch time according to the wall clock.

"Yeah?" He called from the next room. Dean walked into Daryl's office, just as Derek left it.

"Gonna go get lunch. Want anything? It's on me."

"Same as always." Derek nodded. "Actually, make it two."

"Two? Trying to kill yourself Grey?"

"No, I'm eating lunch with Cas."

"How sweet." Derek mumbled. "I'll be back soon."

Dean nodded and turned to Daryl. "Do you have a phone charger?" Dean handed him his phone.

"Yeah,"Daryl pulled out a charger that looked exactly like Dean's,"Here you go."

"Thanks." Dean ignored the cocky smile on Daryl's face just like he'd ignored Derek's flushed one and left the room. He plugged his phone in and checked his messages. He had eight new messages from Gabriel all asking him where he was and if he was okay. He replied to the last one that said if he didn't reply before three Gabriel would call David.

_'I'm working. I'm fine.'_

Gabriel replied instantly. '_Good. Where'd you go last night? I swung by your apartment after Mary fell asleep and you weren't there_.'

Dean texted him everything that had happened from the night before until after he'd talked to Sam.

"Girlfriend?" Derek asked as he separated their food.

"Nope."

"Boyfriend?

"Brother-in-law. He wants to know if I can go over for dinner."

"You have a sister?"

"No. I used to have a younger brother, but he was..." Dean trailed off.

"Was he sold?" Derek asked as he finished separating their food.

"Yeah." Dean said, looking at the ground. "How'd you know?"

"I know that look. I've worn it, but I was the one sold from my sister." Derek said. He was quiet for a moment, then said, "I hope she found someone that loves her, and lives a long happy life.I bet, your brother, wherever he might be, feels the same way." Dean gave a hopeful smile. "But I don't think your brother is the reason for that look in your eyes." Dean looked at him in surprise. "I may not seem to notice you most of the time Grey, but I do and I see that barely holding on look in your eyes." Derek walked to Daryl's office. Dean gathered his food and started making his way to Castiel.

"You have an hour and a half for lunch today!" Daryl called.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Daryl winked at him.

"Don't think I haven't heard what you and the angel did last night." Dean was gonna really hate this.

* * *

Dean didn't even knock this time, he just walked in. Which proved to be a big mistake as he saw Castiel's face. His lips parted, as he let out a soft moan as Erik sucked on his neck and rode his cock. Dean almost dropped everything he was holding when Cas' attention snapped to him, but instead of covering them or telling Dean to leave, he just stared into his eyes. Erik came, he stopped riding the angel and bit into Cas' shoulder to muffle his moan. Dean started backing out. Cas pushed Erik onto his back and pinned his wrists above his head, still holding eye contact with Dean who felt the same force from before bring him gently into the room and shut the door. Erik looked up and noticed him, but didn't seem to care. Cas drove into the werewolf beneath him with vigor until he too came, moaning Dean's name. Dean felt a swirl of things, he felt embarrassed, confused and a bit turned on. I mean, if someone moans your name like that, it doesn't go unappreciated. Castiel pulled out of Erik, and rolled to the side.

"Take a seat Dean." Castiel said. Dean walked over to the chair Sam had been sitting in the day before and put their lunch on the table, Carefully not looking at the bed. He turned around after taking a minute to compose himself and saw he and the angel were alone. Dean was grateful he'd put on some clothes at least. "My apologies for pulling you in,but I did not want the others to intrude. And I also apologize for moaning your name when I climaxed."

Dean didn't think his cheeks could burn anymore then they already did.

"I...um...I brought you lunch." Dean quickly changed the subject and handed Cas his burger, fries and coke.

"I do not require sustenance." Cas commented, but he bit into the burger anyway. They sat in silence as they ate their food. "I didn't realize what he intended until he started undressing."

Dean wanted to curl up and die. Please shut up.

"I thought he'd be gone before you got here." He continued.

_Shut up._ "Can we just not talk about it?" Dean pleaded.

"As you wish."

"I guess you're feeling better." Dean commented. Cas hid a grin with his burger.

"Are you still up for coming over tomorrow?"

"For our not-a-date? Yes."

Dean tried to force his blush away and flirt as he sat on the bed. "Maybe it is a date."

"Oh? Even after what you just saw?"

Dean leaned close to the angel. "Maybe I want to hear you moan my name again."

"We don't have to go on a date to arrange that." Dean felt his heart skip a beat. Well hot damn! He felt his blood start to rush south. He leaned away as the angel leaned into him.

"You may not have to be wined and dined, but I do." Dean took the last bite of his burger and Cas took a sip of his coke and then Dean started talking about Thor, Captain America, The Incredible Hulk and The Avengers and why Iron Man was his favorite avenger.

* * *

_'Your brother is a whore.' Dean texted Gabriel as he sat in the coffee shop._

_'What?'_ Dean texted him what had happened at lunch. _'He sure has changed.'_

_'I won't be coming over for dinner, we made plans to watch some movies tonight.'_

_'I thought that was tomorrow.'_

_'It is, but it's also tonight because he has to see the other Marvel characters too.'_

"Your coffee is ready." Called Leonard.

_'You're such a nerd Deano.' _Dean pocketed his phone, picked up his coffee, said goodbye to Leonard and went to retrieve the angel. He made sure to knock this time.

"Come in." Dean opened the door to find the angel putting on his trench coat.

"You're really going to wear that on our first date?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

Dean shook his head. As first dates went, this one already felt weird and underwhelming. He usually felt a bit excited, but not this time, this time he was already waiting for it to be over. The drive to his apartment was filled with Dean blaring Zeppelin. "Do you even like Zeppelin?" Dean asked when they arrived.

"I like most music,except for Rap and Country." Dean nodded in approval and got out.

* * *

Castiel waited in the living room as Dean took a shower. He was watching a show called Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. He thought it was horrible what the people did to each other. "Cas?!" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay in there?!"

"I'm fine!"

"Sorry you had to wait." Dean said as he walked past him into the living room.

"It's fine."

"I'm gonna make some popcorn, and then we can watch the Hulk smash shit." Dean came back five minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and two beers. He handed a beer to Cas before he went to start the movie. As the movie progressed, Castiel got more and more relaxed, first he took off his shoes and then his trench coat and Dean noticed he was wearing a vest instead of suit coat and his dress shirt was a complementary blue to his eyes. Cas made comments about Bruce Banner and how lonely he must be being that dangerous. Three hours later when they were watching Captain America, Dean noticed how close they'd gotten, but he didn't mind, it made it easier to hear the angel and his quiet comments as he watched intensely. When Thor was almost over, Dean felt Castiel put an arm behind him on the couch. When had he gotten so close to him? Dean was a little drunk which gave him enough confidence to lean into the angel. During the last ten minutes of the movie, Dean felt a hand rubbing his thigh, he squirmed a bit as he felt himself getting hard,it'd been awhile at least seven months since someone had touched him. He remembered Cas moaning his name as he came and felt himself bucking up to meet the hand as it traveled up and down his thigh. The angel suddenly stopped and just as Dean began to calm down he started doing it again. He bit his lip and let the angel stroke him. He knew he said no sex, but damn did it feel good when someone else touched him!

"Cas, stop." Dean grabbed his hand. "I didn't ask you out so I could have a quick fuck. I want to get to know you."

"All you'll find is that I'm not very interesting." He replied. Dean shook his head.

"I don't believe that."Cas smiled at him. "Now, I'm gonna get us some more beer, more popcorn, put in the Iron Man and we're going to see what happens at the end of our first date." Dean let go of his hand and went to get everything ready for the last movie of the night.

* * *

Dean woke up later in his bed with the angel stroking his hair like the day before except this time he laid with his back to him. "You moved us."

"The couch wasn't sufficient." Dean shuffled closer to Cas' warmth and fell back asleep.

At 6:30 Cas woke Dean up so he could take a shower and get ready for work. After ten minutes of groaning about having to get up, Dean finally started his day.

Castiel set a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter while Dean took his shower. _'What's taking him so long?_' He asked himself as he finished the pancakes. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah. Almost. Why? Do you need to shower?"

"No, but I made you breakfast and it will get cold if you take too long." He heard a muffled moan. _'Oh._'

"I'll be out in a moment."

"Alright." Castiel walked back to the kitchen and began washing the dishes.

* * *

Dean sat on the stool where Cas had placed his plate, along with a bottle of syrup.

"Do you want to go back to the Milton's or just stay here?"

"I actually want to go into town."Cas said. "I may not get another chance because my wings will be strong enough on Monday to be of use and Mr. Milton will send me back to work." It got quiet.

"Why don't you just leave?"

Cas tuned off the water. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Cas didn't say anything at first. "Why were you crying the other night?" Dean thought about telling him, but decided not to. "Fair enough." Dean said. He finished his breakfast and went to work.

* * *

Castiel walked through Lawrence, watching the early risers enjoy the morning, well some of them at least, most of them looked like they wanted nothing more than to just collapse and fall asleep where they stood. He found a coffee shop. He ordered and waited for his name to be called. As he left the shop he passed Gabriel who didn't seem to recognize him. He almost called out to him, but decided not to. Maybe it was for the best if he didn't interrupt his brother's life.

Still,he decided to follow his brother for the day.

* * *

Dean sat with Daryl and Derek as they ate lunch. "Why aren't you eating with the angel?" Asked Derek.

"He's in town." Dean said and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"So what's going on between you two? Are you together or...what?" Daryl asked.

"We're not together, not yet."

"Are you sure? Because you reek of angel." Derek said. Dean felt blood rush to his cheeks. Derek winked at him. Why did he have to be a werewolf with his stupid werewolf senses? Dean took a swig of his coke and didn't look at them.

Thankfully Jay approached.

"Hey Jayme."

"No it's Jayne."

"I thought it was Jayla?" Dean asked.

"I have many names."

"What's your real name?"

"That doesn't concern you." She said. "Come on Grey, we need to talk." Dean stood up and followed her to the library.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Castiel."

"What about him?"

"Are you serious about dating him?"

"Yes." Dean lied, trying his best to keep his heart rate, and breathing normal. After years of being undercover, it came easily.

She studied him for a good minute. "Okay." She said.

"Okay?"

"We'll back off, all three of us, so you have a chance." She told him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves someone that will love him with their whole being." Dean felt a bit guilty because he knew that would never be the case with him. He was only using the angel for his own gain.

"You don't?"

"No. I love someone else,but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Castiel is well taken care of." Well taken care of?

"Are you leaving or something?"

"That's my business." Her eyes flashed to something past his head. "Now, carry on." She said before walking away. Dean glanced back, but she was already gone. She's definitely up to something.

* * *

Castiel smiled as he watched Gabriel pick up a blond little girl and swing her around. She laughed and the biggest smile appeared on his face. He looked so happy. Until he answered his phone. "Hello." His face dropped. "Hold on." He opened the door to a black car Castiel didn't know the name of. "Get in the car sweetie." He told the little girl. She obeyed and he shut the door. "You can't do this. Please, I'm begging you." What was he talking about? "Damn what the law says! She's my daughter too!" Daughter? "I'm done talking about this!" He hung up the phone, and threw it against the ground. It smashed, but Gabriel didn't seem to care. He got in the car and rested his head against the wheel. The girl reached her tiny hand and took his bigger one in hers. He looked up and smiled at her. He said something that Castiel couldn't hear. He took his hand back and started the car. Castiel followed him at a distance. He watched as his brother and his daughter walked into their apartment careful not to drop their ice cream. His phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Cas, I'll be home in an hour. I'm gonna pick up some groceries, do you want something specific to eat?"

"I do not require sustenance."

"But you'll eat it if I make it right?"

"Yes Dean."

"Good. See ya soon Cas."

"Goodbye Dean." Cas hung up, and started the trek back to Dean's apartment, flying in little spasms to help strengthen his wings. He made one stop on his way.

* * *

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted as he set the groceries on the counter. He didn't even really look at the angel as he passed him.

"Hello Dean." Dean walked back to his room. "Can you put the groceries up? I'm gonna take a quick shower then I'll make our dinner."

"I will try." Dean grimaced at the reply. "Just put the cold stuff in the fridge and the really cold stuff in the freezer." Dean grabbed all his clothes and just before he hopped in the shower there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"What do I do with warm-cold?" Dean shook his head. Angels.

"Fridge."

"And not cold?"

"Just leave it on the counter." Castiel left and Dean took his shower. Cas sat at one of the stools by the counter. Patiently waiting for his second date with Dean. The mechanic walked in approximately 21 minutes and 32 seconds later wearing a black dress shirt, a black vest, black jeans and a blue tie. His hair was parted to one side and he wasn't wearing the necklace Cas always saw around his neck.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"You look handsome. Even more so then usual." Dean shuffled a little awkwardly, but gave a shy smile.

"Thanks, you look," It was then that Dean finally looked at the angel did he notice his change of clothes. Instead of his cheap looking suit and ratty trench coat he wore black jeans, a blue dress shirt, and a black tie. His hair looked liked he'd finally brushed it. Dean felt his heart race, he looked gorgeous. "You-um-look amazing." Castiel smiled.

"Thank you." Dean cleared his throat, not knowing what else to say. "Jennifer helped me pick it out."

"Jennifer?"

"The nice lady at the store."

"Well you look great. You should get her help more often." Dean began pulling out the groceries he needed for their dinner and he put on an apron.

"Do I look terrible in my usual clothes?"

"No, but it's nice to see you in something else for once."

"We've known each other for almost two weeks and you're already tired of my clothes? I guess some variety wouldn't be so bad. Not if it means you'll be looking at me more." They locked eyes when he finished speaking. A minute passed, but if felt like forever to Dean, who felt like he'd been in a trance when the angel broke it by speaking again. "You should start dinner. Do you want any help?"

"Sure. Can you make the salad?" Castiel nodded and got up from his stool. Dean set to work on marinating the pork chops. "So Cas, what'd you do today?" Dean looked back at him.

"I bought some coffee and sat in the park reading, then I went to get this outfit," He gestured to himself,"Then I flew around for a bit."

"Are your wings healed?"

"For the most part, but I need to stretch them more and maybe get Erik to run oil through my feathers."

"Oil? Why oil?"

"My wings secrete their own oil to keep my feathers healthy and normally the oil will naturally saturate them, but whenever I'm injured I have to have someone else do it."

"And Erik's that someone?"

"Yes or Josh." Dean thought carefully about his next words.

"Why not me?" He set to work on the mashed potatoes. He could feel Cas looking at him as he started peeling a potato. He tried his best not to look at him. Castiel smiled. He liked the idea. He also liked Dean's way of asking if he could do it.

He turned back to the salad and added in cheese. "Or you." A comfortable silence settled over them until Castiel announced he was done making the salad and settled down on a stool. "How was work?"

"Fine. Same as always."

"Who did you eat with?"

"Daryl and Derek. They were flirting like always."

"They have always done that."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Dean turned around to face him, waiting for the potatoes to get soft enough to mash. Cas' eyes flicked to Dean's apron. "Kiss the cook?" He asked, standing up and walking towards the cook. Dean glanced at his apron, then at Cas and grinned.

"If you want, but that usually comes at the end." Cas placed his hand on the counter by Dean's hip. He invaded the hunter's personal space. Leaving only little more than an inch of space between them. Dean suddenly felt nervous. He hadn't thought the angel would actually do it.

"Do you want me to kiss you Dean?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean's lips. Dean felt the hand not on the counter rest on his hip and pull him closer. Dean licked his lips, his eyes flicking between the angel's eyes and mouth. He closed his eyes as Cas leaned forward. His breath hitched when he felt soft, but chapped lips brush his own. There was a knock at the door. Castiel pulled away, Dean trying to follow, wanting to kiss him. He opened his eyes and saw Cas' smirk before it melted away.

Dean cleared his throat, "I'll get it." He pushed off the counter and went to the door. He took a moment to calm his racing heart before opening it. Chuck stood on the other side.

"Chuck?" Dean glanced back to see Cas was still in the kitchen. He pushed the small twitchy man into the hallway. "I'm kinda busy here."

"Hot date?"

"What are you doing here Chuck?"

"David needs you to come in to the office."

"What? Why?"

"We haven't heard from you in two weeks, he needs an update."

"Tell him I'll go check in on Saturday."

"I will, but Dean, you need to hurry. Someone's hacked into our database and our hunters are being identified and wiped out."

"What? Who have they found out?"

"Gordon, Rufus, Gwen, and Garth, but Garth's the only who's alive."Chuck looked behind Dean. He turned around to see Cas.

"Should I mash the potatoes?"

"No, I was just coming in." Dean looked at Chuck. "Bye Chuckie. See ya Saturday."

"I'm not a psychotic doll. Bye Deanosaur." He nodded to Cas."Deanosaur's date." Chuck took off down the hall.

"I swear Gabe's rubbed off on you!" Dean called.

"Not gay!" Chuck replied.

"Bye Chuckie." Castiel said

"It's Chuck! Bye." Chuck yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Dean walked back into the kitchen and started mashing the potatoes.

"Hey Cas, why don't you go relax in the living room?"

"I'd prefer to watch you cook."

"Why?"

"Because you're interesting to watch." Dean felt a slight burn to his cheeks. Seriously? The blushing was annoying him.

"I'm really not." Dean promised.

"That's because you can't watch yourself." Cas stated. He stood up."But, since I can, I can see how nervous being watched makes you, so I will go watch television." To Dean's relief he left. So far, their second date was much more intense than the first. Probably because it felt like a real date this time. He couldn't help but think about their almost kiss. Was the angel always that intense when he kissed someone?

* * *

"Dinner's ready." Dean called once he set the salad on the table. Castiel switched off the TV and walked into the dining room. The small table had two prepared plates of food, two bowls of salad, and two glasses of red wine.

"It looks delicious." Castiel said. Dean pulled out his chair, Castiel hovered over the chair and waited until Dean pushed the chair in to sit down. Dean sat in the chair to Cas' right. What now? Dean hadn't been on a real date in 8 years. Castiel picked up his knife and fork and cut into his pork chop. Dean waited until Cas made a noise of approval before doing the same. "It tastes delicious too."

"I'm glad you like it." Cas flashed his teeth before taking a sip of his wine.

"Dean, may I ask you something?"

Dean swallowed. "Sure Cas."

"Why are there no pictures?"

"Pictures? What do you mean?"

"There are no pictures of friends, or family on the walls. There aren't even decorative paintings." Dean looked at his plate. _'Shit. I didn't think he would notice.'_ He took a sip of wine before answering.

"My parents are dead, my brother was sold and my friends, they weren't there when I needed them, so I left. I moved here from Sioux Falls and didn't take anything but Baby and my music."

"My condolences."

"What about your room? There aren't any pictures in there."

"That's because I keep my pictures in my wallet."

"You have a wallet?" Dean asked. Castiel pulled out a brown wallet and handed it to Dean. Dean opened it and found only three pictures in it. One was of Cas and Gabriel, in the picture Cas was getting a lap dance, looking petrified while Gabriel gave a thumbs up to the camera. Dean laughed. "You look fucking terrified." Castiel gave a nostalgic smile.

"That was the first time anything slightly sexual happened to me. That's Gabriel there giving a thumbs up."

"I can tell." Dean looked at the next picture, it was of Cas and Gabriel dressed up for Halloween, Cas was dressed like a cat he wore: cat ears, black eyeliner, painted on whiskers, a painted on pink nose, a cat tail, a black tank top and tight leather pants. Gabriel on the other hand was pretending to be a woman dressed as a sexy nurse, Dean knew it was him because Dean accidentally tried to pick him up when he morphed into 'Gabrielle'. Still, he had to play dumb. "Who's she?"

"That's my brother. He likes to trick people on Halloween."

"Angels can change their appearance like that?"

"If they want."

"Have you ever done that?" Castiel shook his head as he swallowed some of his mashed potatoes.

"I've been told I don't need to because I'm 'fucking beautiful' and don't need to."

"Who told you that?" Dean teased. He covered the cut up bit of his pork chop and covered it in mashed potatoes.

"Gabriel. Why? Was he wrong?" Cas tilted his head, looking mildly concerned. _'He looks so cute when he does that.'_ Dean ignored that thought.

"Eh. You're okay I guess." Dean hid his grin with the third picture. There five people in it, Cas, Gabriel, and three other men He didn't recognize. They were smiling, but it looked like an awkward family photo. "Who are they?"

Cas leaned over to see. "That is Michael,"he pointed to the blond young man,"That is Rahpael," He pointed the older looking one one between the blond and the brown haired man,"and that is Inais."He pointed to the young brown haired man.

"They're all your brothers? What happened to them?" Dean looked at Cas, he looked sad for a brief moment.

"I have thousands of brothers and sisters, but they were the ones I was closest to." He shifted. "Michael and Raphael are dead and Gabriel is here in Lawrence somewhere."

"What about Inais?"

"He's Katherine's angel."

"Katherine? Anthony's girlfriend?" He nodded. "Then why were you rude to her last week?"

"Inais, was badly injured by her father for letting her sneak out to see Anthony. He decided long ago that punishing her wasn't good enough, so he now punishes Inais whenever she screws up. That's why I was rude to her. He was unconscious for three days the last time she did." Dean noticed Cas' face didn't show much as he talked. Cas finished his pork chop, and focused on eating the rest of his mashed potatoes.

"That's not right. Is there anything you can do to save him?"

"She turns 18 in four months and then I can try to buy Inais back, but I do not know if I'll have enough."

"Why not tell Mr. Milton to buy him?"

"I've asked him. He said if I didn't slip up, he'd consider it, but..."

"You slipped up? When you saved those people?" Castiel nodded. "That's bullshit."

"I agree, but he said that if I did slip up, I'd have to do it myself and I would never be able to see him again."

"Why?"

"Because he said so. He is the master and I am the slave."

"Why would you work for him?"

"It's a long story."Cas sighed and the hand holding his fork went slack. Dean took his left hand in his.

"We've got all night, and you can shorten it if you need to."

Cas grinned at him. "You see Dean, my brother Raphael was the first of us to join the Milton's. He joined because he wanted the power the name 'Milton' would give him. He was foolish and tried a coup, Jake had him killed and named Michael as his successor. Michael didn't have a choice, and resented Jake for making him do what he did and he too tried to kill him, but Azrael took care of him."

Dean interrupted him. "I don't see how killing your brothers makes you want to work for him."

"I'm not finished. Finish your meal."

"Yes sir." Dean said with a wink.

"So Jake chose me to join him, I tried to refuse him, but he said he'd kill Gabriel if I didn't become his prized angel. So, I took him up on his offer, and he'd make sure he was safe. Inais had already been sold, Jake helped me find him and he did try to buy him, he used to be a man of his word and that was my only other request, but Katherine's father refused. Since I could still at least protect Gabriel, I had to stay. And since I knew he would hate me when he found out what I'd done, I decided to not tell him why, because if you had the choice, wouldn't you choose the option that would save your brother?" Dean dropped his fork and took hold of his hand again.

"Of course I would." Dean smiled sympathetically. Cas returned his smile. They locked eyes again. _'Damn, we're doing it again.'_ "How about some dessert?"

"What about the salad?"

Dean shrugged."We can eat it tomorrow."

"You never wanted the salad, did you?" Dean shook his head. "So what's for dessert?" Dean stood up and came back a minute later with two slices of pies, each with whipped cream on them.

"Apple pie." Cas seemed happy with that.

"So Cas, what's your favorite book?" Dean asked when he sat down.

"I haven't read them all Dean. How could I choose a favorite when I haven't given them all a chance to prove themselves?"

"Fair enough." Dean said.

"Do you read Dean?"

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts too much."

"I do not understand."

Dean hesitated. '_He told me something important. And most people would tell their date this before things got too far._' "Listen Cas, if this going to continue, I should tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

Dean set down his fork, and looked down at the table. "I," He took a deep breath,"I used to be married."

"Married? To a man or a woman?"

"A woman. Her name was Lisa. She was two years older than me and had a son. Ben. I met her when I was a sophomore and she was a senior."

"In high school?"

Dean nodded. "She was pregnant with Ben when I first met her, and we were just friends until Ben was two and I had finished my senior year. Then she asked me out and six months later, we were engaged and then a year after that we were married."

"What happened to her Dean?"

"She and Ben were driving home one night...and they were hit by a drunk driver almost nine months ago." Dean felt tears fall down his cheeks."It nearly destroyed me when they died." He heard Castiel stand up, but didn't think anything of it until he felt string arms pull him. He buried his face in Cas' chest. Why did he keep breaking down? He felt himself being lifted out of his chair and carried to the couch. Once there he looked up into Cas' eyes and kissed him, but the angel didn't kiss him back. "What, you don't want me now?" Dean accused when he pulled away. Castiel kissed his forehead.

"Of course I do, but I'm honoring your wishes." Dean didn't seem to accept that, he kissed the angel again, and this time he kissed back, but only for a moment. Then he took Dean's face in his hands and put him to sleep with a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Dean woke up three hours later in his room only in his boxers. He got up to see if Cas was still there. He was. Dean found the angel watching Iron Man. He glanced back to the dining room and found it was spotless. He sat next to the angel without a word. "I'm sorry for ruining our date, and for kissing you."

"You didn't ruin our date, and don't apologize for kissing me, I don't mind if you kiss me, as long as it doesn't go against your wishes." Dean smiled. '_Cas.'_

"This isn't the first time I tried to get a pity fuck you know, and you're not the first guy, I've done this to. Just the only one that didn't go through with it."

"If you'd done this yesterday I would have, but not today, not when I know you'd regret it, and I don't want our first time to be filled with regret." They didn't say anything more until the movie went back to the main menu.

"I used to read to Ben every night. It was our thing."

"So that's why you don't read anymore?" Dean nodded. He felt Cas' thumb stroke the back of his hand.

"Are you ready to see the second one?"

"Dean, it's late and you have work tomorrow."

"So I'll watch it until I fall asleep." Dean stood and changed the movie."Cas."

"Yes?"

"Will you please change?"

Cas tilted his head. "Why?"

"I don't want to drool all over your nice pants."

"I do not have any more clothes."

"Just strip down to your boxers and put on one of my shirts."

"Why do you want me to wear your shirt?"

"I don't."

"Then I won't."

"Will you-just-just go to my room and strip down."

"Why?" Dean turned to look at him and saw a smirk on his face.

"Cas." Castiel turned and walked to Dean's room. Dean sighed in relief. He hadn't messed everything up. He walked past his room to the restroom. He stopped when he saw the angel wearing only an undershirt and boxers. He seemed to be contemplating whether to take off the shirt. Dean took the opportunity to check the angel out. He had surprisingly tan skin. Dean wondered if he had a tan line. It was then he noticed the angel's hips. Damn. He looked up when he saw the shirt being taken off, exposing a tan, muscled stomach, it wasn't like he was overly muscled or anything, but it was still highly appealing. His nipples were hard, probably from a cold he couldn't or just didn't want to feel. Dean snuck away before he caught him gazing. When Dean retuned to the living room Cas was sitting patiently and all the lights were off, leaving the TV as the only light source. Dean laid his head on Cas' lap after he pushed play. Dean turned over twenty minutes later so he was facing Castiel's crotch, chin resting on his thigh. He ran a hand along the same thigh his chin rested on.

"Dean."

"Just let me?" He asked. Castiel hesitated. Then he nodded. Dean's hand quickly found itself stroking the angel's erection.

"Dean." He warned. Dean started mouthing his hard on through his boxers. Cas involuntarily bucked up. "Dean." He moaned. "I'm trying to watch a movie." Dean laughed. He had said it so seriously.

"Now you know how it feels to be teased." Dean stopped and started trying to fall asleep. He felt Cas shift underneath him. He purposely placed his hand on Cas' cock. He felt it twitch, and the angel shifted again.

"Dean." He groaned. Dean slid his hand down the shaft. Cas took his roaming hand in his and kissed it. Dean fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Dean stood outside the theater with Cas, waiting to get their tickets. Dean wore a casual white shirt, it still looked a bit dressy though, with a black tie, a vest and black jeans. Cas wore the same thing he'd worn the day before. Jennifer hadn't been at work. Dean told Cas about his day as they waited. Cas smiled the more Dean talked, and laughed about his day.

"Two please." Dean told the ticket master. Dean took Castiel's hand and led them to the concession stand. They waited in line patiently.

"FAGS!" A boy behind them shouted.

"Jonas!" His mother chided. "Don't call them that."

"But that's what they are." He pouted.

"They're homosexuals darling, and I never want you to use that word again."

"So that's it Christine? Your husband leaves you for a man and you'd treat other of his kind with respect?" Dean snapped his eyes to a woman he knew was only beautiful on the outside.

"Karen, I still love him and so does Jonas, so shut up. I will not tolerate my son hating anyone of any race, gender or sexual orientation."

"That's why he left you you know. You gave him so much freedom, he became gay."

"You don't become gay Karen."

"Sure you do. It's a disease."

"Then I'm glad I caught it so I don't have to sleep with women like you." Karen's head snapped to Dean.

"Fuck you."

"You wish." Dean winked at her and she flipped him off. Dean stepped up and ordered their stuff, making sure he didn't let go of Cas' hand. They got their stuff and went to enjoy their movie.

* * *

"Did you like the movie Cas?" Dean asked as they sat in the Impala.

"Yes, I have enjoyed all of the movies you've shown me."

"Good." Dean smiled. He checked his phone: 9:40. "What do you want to do Cas?"

Cas considered the question. "Well, is does your offer still stand?"

"My offer?"

"To run oil through my feathers."

"Oh yeah. Sure. Do we need to buy a special oil?"

"Yes."

"Where do we need to go?"

"Lush Angeles."

"Lush Angeles? That pink building by the Lusty Leopard?" Castiel nodded.

* * *

Dean felt embarrassed as he followed Castiel through Lush Angeles. Their were dildos, cock rings, handcuffs, bad angel porn, skin mags and anal beads everywhere and each toy said they were guaranteed to '_pleasure your human.'._ Castiel walked by everything without so much as a glance. "I will be right back." Dean nodded and he disappeared. Dean snuck a glance at the dildos. '_How would that feel?'_ He shook his head and looked at the cock rings curiously. He'd heard about them, but hadn't used one. "Do you want one?" Dean jumped at the warm breath on his neck.

"Jesus! Cas! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"My apologizes." He said as reached forward and grabbed a vibrating cock ring. "Do you want anything else?" Dean shook his head no.

"I'm gonna wait for you in the car." Dean exited the store as fast as he could.

* * *

Dean changed his clothes while Castiel stripped off only the clothes covering his torso. Castiel laid on his stomach and waited patiently for Dean.

"Hey there hot stuff." Dean said. Cas looked back at him and smiled. Dean returned it. He got on the bed and straddled Castiel's back. "So, where are your wings?" Cas forced his wings to materialize. "Wow." Dean breathed as he stared at the ebony wings in front of him. "They're amazing."

"You should see them in their real form." Dean reached forward and ran his fingers through the feathers. Cas shifted underneath him and Dean retracted his hand.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?" Cas shook his head no and handed Dean the oil. "Lush Angeles Wing Oil Apple Scented." Dean read. "So I just spread this into your feathers?" Cas nodded. "For how long?"

"Just until all my feathers are slick."

Dean opened the bottle and poured the green liquid onto his hands. He began slicking the feathers on the left wing gently. After a few minutes, Dean noticed Cas kept shifting under him. "Cas? Are you okay?" The angel nodded. When Dean was done with the back of the left wing, he asked again. Cas nodded. Dean started on the right and heard a stifled moan. 'Oh. _Oh._' Dean stopped to pour more oil on his hand. "You're turned on, aren't you?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Yes." Cas said quietly.

"You don't have to hide your moans." Dean informed him before returning to his wing. Cas nodded. Dean felt himself grow hard after only a few minutes of hearing the angels un-stifled moans. Dean finished the back of the right wing and stood up. The angel turned over onto his back. Dean noticed the bulge and swallowed. He straddled the angel's hips, just above his erection and readied his hands to finish oiling the wings. Cas moaned loudly when the hunter finally touched the feathers. Dean felt his cock twitch. Cas placed a hand on Dean's hip. Dean worked quickly, hoping to be able to get away and take care of his hard on. As soon as he started on the right wing again he felt the angel buck his hips up, his cock hitting Dean's ass. Dean pushed back, lightly grasping his feathers, causing Cas to cum. "Dean." He moaned. Dean continued to push back against the angel's cock and spread the oil through his orgasm.

"All finished." Dean announced. Castiel pulled Dean forward and captured his lips. Dean felt a hand on his crotch and he rocked into it. Castiel pushed his hand against the hunter's swollen cock. "Cas." Dean begged. Cas reclaimed his lips and slid his hand into Dean's boxers. He firmly gripped the shaft and pumped the hunter. Dean moaned and began moving his hips in sync with his hand. Cas brushed his thumb against the slit every time his hand moved up, and Dean squirmed above him. "Cas." Dean moaned when he came all over Castiel's hand and the front of his boxers. He collapsed onto Cas' chest. Dean rolled to the side of the bed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You said no sex." Dean chuckled and snuggled to his date's side.

"Don't apologize Cas. Things happen." Dean yawned. "Besides, if I wanted you to stop I would have said so."

Cas seemed to accept that. "You came fairly quickly." He commented.

Dean was baffled. He just had to say that? "It's been awhile." He said.

"How long?"

"7 months." He admitted.

"So soon after...?"

"I went through a rough time after the accident," Dean closed his eyes,"I changed. I was either high, drunk or hungover most of the time. I slept with anyone that showed the slightest interest, heterosexuality be damned. I lashed out and I...I tried to..." Dean stopped talking and buried his face into the warm body next to him.

"Kill yourself?" Dean nodded. Castiel kissed his forehead. "Don't leave a scar on the world Dean. That's not the kind of mark you should leave."

Dean looked up. "What?"

"'It is very sad to me that some people are so intent on leaving their mark on the world that they don't care if that mark is a scar.' John Green said that, or maybe his brother, I'm not sure, but I like that quote."

"But I wasn't trying to leave a mark."

"Everyone makes a mark Dean. Maybe not a grand mark, but they still leave one, good or bad, big or small they still do. And when they do something horrible like take themselves away from this world, it makes a scar. They get so caught up in themselves that they can't see the people who will get left behind or how much pain will be felt when they're gone."

Dean thought of Sam. Then Mary, then Gabriel. You'd think Sammy would be the reason he didn't go through with it. I mean, how could he do that to Sammy, right? Wrong. Sam had Mary and Gabriel to hold on to. The truth was, he just hadn't cut deep enough. Maybe because some small part of himself hadn't wanted to die. He'd spent 24 hours on suicide watch at the hospital, but Dean knew he was still on watch, he just wasn't confined in four walls with nothing to hurt himself with. Dean guessed that the accident was the final straw in his shitty life, and that's why he'd given up and become a martyr. He had been suspended from work for two months after his attempt. It was only two months because he'd gotten to spend all day with Mary during her summer break and she'd made him realize that he couldn't leave. That it would break her heart if she lost him, and he couldn't bear that. So he'd gotten better, but he still hurt, still broke down occasionally, and not just about Lisa and Ben, but about everyone he lost, his parents, his friends, and Sam's fiancée Jess. He always felt guilty when he thought about that night. How could he do that to the people who loved him? Especially to Sam.

"You're right." Dean said. "I would have left a scar even if I hadn't meant to." Dean closed his eyes, and Cas remained silent, letting him fall asleep.

* * *

**_5 Weeks Later_**

David Nolan sat at his desk rubbing his temples. Work was stressing him out, his hunters were stressing him out, his daughter was stressing him out, his wife was stressing him out. He was just stressed out. Everyone seemed to be pulling him in a thousand different directions and he didn't know where to turn. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called. Dean walked in a moment later covered in blood.

"Dean? What happened?" He rushed from his desk over to the younger man. He put an arm around him and felt him trembling.

"He...he's dead..." Dean dropped to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes. "Sammy's dead...he's dead...they're all dead..." Dean collapsed unconscious to the floor.

* * *

**_So next chapter will be mostly Sammy Boy._**

**_P.S._**

**_I don't have a fucking clue how to make mashed potatoes. Or pork chops. And I've never made salad._**

**_P.P.S_**

**_If this story seems to be advancing forward at fast pace, it's cuz I want to finish it before I forget how I want it to end._**

**_Also, I'm just pretending all the movies/books mentioned came out earlier than they actually did. And I haven't decided what time of the year it is._**

**_And I wanted to say ticket master, cuz that sounds cool._**

**_Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to fix them all._**


End file.
